Chance to Change V2
by Mirabilis1235
Summary: Naruto, in a last ditch effort to thrawt Madara's plans, releases Kyuubi, Madara's plan lay in tatters, in vengance for Naruto's meddling, he uses Kumui on him. Naruto is now the Jubi Jinchuuriki. Rated M, Spoiler alert from ch 560 Naruto/multi
1. Jubi Jinchuuriki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters**

**Summary: 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki is finally captured by 'Madara'. During the extraction process, knowing he was going to die anyway Naruto decides to release the seal confining Kyuubi and try to thwart the man's plans. Something unexpected happened though and now Naruto finds himself back in time as the Jubi Jinchuuriki. Rating will be M for violence or sexual situations.**

**AN: I've gone back and altered the story slightly, so it fits more so with recent canon events. I realized after going over it, there's no real reason I did something, that's been rectified in this version. Obviously it doesn't follow canon completely, like the Jubi's form, it's abilities, the kekkai genkai I'll give Naruto later on etc. I'll go over the other chapters and reupload them too, I'll leave the old version up for now in case anyone wants to compare or just to read a bit further as the story will have changes, but don't expect this to be completely different to that one. All the chapters should be redone and up within the next few days, a brand new chapter a few days following that. So hope you like the new version of Chance to Change.**

The initial battle for the allied Shinobi forces had resulted in their victory. Their enemy indeed had superior numbers perhaps, but they lacked the same amount of skill. The clone army did manage to add confusion to the war, by taking on the chakra signatures of their own fighters. Each resurrected warrior from Kabuto's Edo Tensei (Impure Resurrection) aided whoever they fought with tips on how to counter their styles. Even with that important factor, the kage level opponents were still extremely difficult to defeat.

The shinobi forces had lost quite a few of their number during this first assault but 'Madara' had lost his entire clone army which gave them time to prepare for the next wave. Many in the army couldn't believe that they were able to defeat all the legendary shinobi that had been resurrected. Although many knew it wouldn't have been possible without the one they were trying to protect, one Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks to his skill with nature chakra, the nine tailed Jinchuuriki weeded out the clones that had infiltrated, as well as helping defeat the resurrected Kage level shinobi.

After the first battle was over and the remainder of the enemy forces retreated, they sent Ninjutsu specialists to train Naruto in as many Jutsu as possible while they had the chance. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had even more chakra than Killer Bee, the Raikage ordered the training as he believed that Naruto, might possibly be one of the only Shinobi alive that would be able to use all 5 elements in the high ranks due to the sheer amount of raw Chakra he had at his disposal.

Naruto after being having a talk with his friends, wanted to go and take care of the masked shinobi before he had time to rebuild his forces. It was quite the shock when the resurrected Madara had attacked, considering they all thought he was the masked shinobi, even more so when the legendary warrior wielded not only the mangkyou sharingan, but the Rinnegan too.

After extensive explanations and pleading the young shinobi agreed to remain and train, at least for the time being. Besides, he really did want to learn more attacks, Sasuke had clearly grown so much, yet all he had was pure brute power, rasengan variants but no real chakra ability.

2 years passed and he had learnt quite a bit of Ninjutsu from various shinobi from the different villages, thanks of course to his godly use of Kage Bushin. He even got some instruction from Itachi, who had broken the Edo Tensei's control mechanism through Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan. Due to the fact Kabuto could not be found he had returned to help Naruto learn how to fight a true wielder of the Sharingan.

The main trainer, ironically ended up being his former sensei Kakashi, who might not have been able to perform all the ninjutsu he had copied over the years due to the amount of chakra required, but he could show Naruto the handsigns while explaining what each did. Wind and Fire were his strongest affinities, while the other three required a much larger chunk of chakra to perform. He felt kind of dirty with learning fire techniques, since it is what the Uchiha clan were famous for, but figured it would be usually to beat Sasuke with his own attacks. That thought alone made the blonde giddy in anticipation.

Finally, 'Madara' had struck again with an army, this time in even greater numbers. The allied forces were hard pressed and their numbers started to drop one by one. With great reluctance the Raikage once again decided to let the remaining two Jinchuuriki fight, since it appeared they wouldn't win this battle. His decision proved to be foolish. As soon as they arrived on the battlefield Bee was taken away by the same Teleportation jutsu the dark skinned leader had seen 'Madara' use at the Kage summit.

They had all felt the wave of chakra and explosions in the distance, Naruto having begun thinking of Bee as his brother during the time together, took out hordes of Zetsu with a few clones pumping out insanely powerful ninjutsu. It left many shinobi feeling scared, thinking that once the war was over, this boy could be the next big threat. Naruto, once done with his duty in defending those he cared for, launched towards the area of the battle ignoring everyone's pleas for him to stay. With his mastered Kyuubi enhanced form while in sage mode Naruto could move at speeds close to the Hirashin. Not even the Raikage with his lightning aura could match him in speed.

Reaching the battle he saw Bee unconscious on the ground with Madara and Sasuke gazing down at him, one sharingan and Rinnegan eye looked up to him. "Ahhh, what have we hear, what a pleasant surprise, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Sasuke take him down, soon it will all be over, Kabuto and I shall extract the Hachibi using Edo Tensei" Madara stated in a cheerful tone before he and Bee vanished in a warp.

Naruto still in his enhanced form snarled "How could you do this Sasuke. When did the great Uchiha clan become so pathetic?"

Sasuke roared at the insult to his family, he switched to his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and gave his trademark smirk "Don't speak of things you don't understand dobe, This ends now, with your death, the world will be united under the Uchiha, as it should be. Susanoo"

A great chakra enveloped Sasuke taking the shape of a giant purple demonic humanoid being with a strangely shaped bow that was large enough to act as a shield. Naruto said nothing, a Kage Bunshin popped into existence next to him and he formed a Rasenshuriken. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto began feeding some fire element chakra into it, then water balls charged with lightning formed around each chakra blade. "Sasuke Uchiha is dead, he died years ago, everyone was right, while I was just foolish, I realize that now. I'm sorry I failed you Sasuke, goodbye, my brother. Maelstorm Rasenshuriken"

He tossed the super charged Rasenshuriken straight towards Sasuke who merely brought the bow up to block the odd shuriken shaped jutsu. His eyes widened when the jutsu hit the shield and exploded, the strange chakra human taking the hit. The sight was truly impressive, a large dome formed as his Rasenshuriken did, small wind chakra needles infused with fire chakra rained down, causing dust to appear as the dome spread. Lightning could be seen throughout the dome, adding significantly to the punishment.

When the dust cleared Naruto had tears falling, truly believing he had just killed his old friend, his eyes widened when he heard insane laughing though. The giant chakra beast was regenerating until it was complete once more, armor and all. "You really think one attack can defeat the completed Susanoo. You are still a dobe, Madara thought they were training you, I guess he was wrong if that is the best you can do" Before he fired off an arrow that Naruto barely avoided.

Naruto was staring in shock at the fact his most powerful attack didn't work after a direct hit. More than that was the fact the arrow had come at him faster than anything he had seen, easily matching his speed, but he somehow still managed to avoid it. One of the next 5 connected with him though and again he was shocked that the arrow managed to pierce through the Youki coating and his sage mode body.

Coughing up blood he looked up just in time to see Sasuke smriking and bringing down the bow like a sword and slamming into him. Then his world went black.

Naruto groaned when he woke up noticing he was inside his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's new cage. "**You just had to get cocky didn't you boy. Underestimating your opponent that much, did you forget he was able to take down the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and survive an encounter with all 5 kage's. All who can counter or avoid your 'ultimate jutsu'**"

Naruto merely responded with a "Stupid fox, how was I to know my most powerful attack would do nothing"

The mighty fox let out a loud roar "**What did I just say? Are you really that stupid? Here I am, starting to realize that you might be a worthy host, than you say something stupid like that? Now I'm about to get sucked out of you and forced to become one with the others again, meanwhile you will die because of your stupidity**"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air "Then what the fuck am I meant to do then huh Kyuubi? I've already lost. I might have fucked up, but there's nothing I can do, so stop gloating"

The Kyuubi let out another roar "**You think I want this, to join with the others again. Shut your idiotic mouth and think for a change you fool. Remove the seal you stupid child, I have a theory. I don't like it but it'll keep me from serving that red eyed freak**"

Looking at the strongest Bijuu in confusion Naruto snorted "What would freeing you accomplish during the sealing, it would likely just speed things up"

The Kyuubi let out a sigh, knowing that he would fuse with the others one way or the other, the mighty beast would much rather serve an idiot than who he believed the masked shinobi to be "**Not exactly, the method the Uchiha uses to extract the Bijuu, using that statue, allows the user to fuse the youki of the nine Bijuu into one host. With me being the strongest of the 9, if I initiate the merger before I leave you, the other 8 will come to me instead. Meaning that you will become the Jinchuuriki of the Jubi**"

Pausing the mighty Kitsune let out another roar "**As much as I don't want to be a part of that damn Wolf again it's going to happen anyway, I'd rather be stuck in an idiot like you then serving that bastard Uchiha like a pet. I might hate you boy, but I hate any Uchiha more, they are abominations, being able to control even a being as great as me. Despite our issues over the years, you never saw me as a tool, for that at least, I have grown to not want to rip you apart on sight. Thankfully your chakra is large thanks to your training to suppress me so you should survive the intense chakra of the Jubi**"

Naruto stared up in shock at the Kyuubi before he sat down and let out a sigh "Does that mean I will gain the abilities of the other Bijuu?"

The mighty fox chuckled, Naruto looked shocked since he only ever heard the evil cackle from the beast in the past "**Well at least you sound like you'll do it. No you will not have the abilities of the other Jinchuuriki. Our skills are based on our forms, like me all you will gain is enhanced senses and much stronger regeneration** **speed**" He paused before stated "**You also might be able to use a Kekkei Genkai, but I do not know which you will obtain if you even get one, you may even get a few**"

The beast roared again and seemed to be in great pain "**Hurry brat, if you're going to do this you need to do it now**" Naruto gazed at the Kyuubi before nodding, he walked over to Kyuubi who muttered out "**Thank you brat, for what it's worth, thank you for destroying me when you took my power. I hate to admit it, but you could have wiped my mind once you gained full control, that damn red eyed freak plans to do just that I'm sure**" Before he ripped off the seal containing the Kyuubi.

**Meanwhile outside the seal**

"HAHAHA, finally i have all nine, once the Jubi is formed I will become the new Jinchuuriki of the Jubi and bring this world to its knees" 'Madara' happily gloated.

Sasuke looked over at him and impassively stated "What do you mean, you told me you were going to cast a genjutsu on the moon to bring peace"

Madara continued to laugh "Peace, no you foolish boy, why would I want peace to a world that has wronged me, I am an avenger just like you Sasuke. But I have waited far longer to get my revenge, all will suffer, all will die, I will be a god while the rest of the world will lie dead at my feet. The Jubi is too powerful to be controlled by any kekkai genkai. I would be unstoppable HAHAHA"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing, secretly once the Kyuubi was extracted he would take the beast for himself. This main had outlived his time, Sasuke had surpassed him and the Jubi will be his to use, now that he saw the older Uchiha's true colours. After all the man was a mere shell of what he once was, he stood no chance against a true Uchiha.

'Madara' stopped laughing when a large glob of red chakra flowed along the nine dragons into the statue at once, there was mild rumbling coming from the statue containing the 8 Bijuu "What is this? The process shouldn't be done yet and the dragons have yet to recede" He stated seriously. His eyes widened when all 9 dragons chakra flow suddenly changed direction and began heading towards the Kyuubi Jinchuurki. He shouted out "What, NO, WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?"

Each of the 9 dragons took on a colour representing each Bijuu. Madara tried to cancel the Jutsu with his Rinnegan eye but nothing happened the rumbling got louder and the chakra flow got faster.

His eyes then looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach and his eyes widened when there was nothing there at all, a huge gaping hole was present on the boy "How can this be, he willingly released the Kyuubi, what would that achieve?" The 9 dragons then left the statue completely and the last of the chakra went to Naruto and his hole sealed, a detailed seal then appeared on the young Jinchuuriki's stomach. Much different than his old one, Kabuto, who was standing nearby had wide eyes that only lasted a moment before his head separated from his body. Both Uchiha's turned to see Itachi, sharingan ablaze holding a blade that seemed to be charged with multiple elements.

"B-brother, how can this be, you were part of the Edo Tensei. Not that I care, but how did you break free of his control?"

Itachi turned his gaze to Naruto and Sasuke felt rage when he saw the look in his brother's eyes, affection "Sorry Naruto, looks like I was too late to save you from an even bigger burden" His gaze returned to his brother and he narrowed his eyes "Foolish little brother, you are walking the wrong path" As his mangekyou sharingan activated, spinning wildly.

Madara let out a loud roar in frustration before he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui on the nuisance that had ruined his plans making him disappear forever, in his distraction he missed Sasuke activating Susanoo before the young Uchiha killed him with 3 arrows. "I'm not as foolish as you think big brother, now let us truly test the might of the Uchiha to see who has the right to rule." With another roar he leaped towards the one he always wanted to surpass.

**With Naruto**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a forest within his mind. Confused at where he was he stood up and gazed around curiously. He heard a mighty roar from nearby and turning in the direction he saw a giant Silver wolf with 10 tails glaring at him with silver eyes with a black slit down the middle.

"**I** **see the process was a success gaki**" Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar tone in the beasts voice. "Kyuubi, i thought you said –" The beast roared again "**I am not Kyuubi, I am the Jubi. However looking at the memories I contain from those that were parts of me I can see why you would think that. The Kyuubi contained the most of my essence so took on a similar form with a similar attitude**"

He gazed around the area they were in before he continued "**I do not have a cage since the seal used to seal me is different from the one used to contain the 9 tailed Bijuu before. You will not be able to lock me away like you did the Kyuubi, not only because it would be like comparing an ant to yourself power wise, the seal itself would prevent it. I will be unable to harm you and you me, this means my influence on you is limited when you channel my youki, so you shouldn't lose yourself as you did with Kyuubi. But your body will not handle more than 5 tails worth of my power so never go beyond that until your chakra reserves increase. The Uchiha if nothing else was thorough in his sealing techniques, it prevents me from influencing you in any way, I would like to make our existence together more bearable though if possible. My previous forms weren't exactly comfortable where they were**."

The massive wolf got a smirk on his face. Very creepy in Naruto's opinion "**Thanks to me your chakra will start increasing to compensate you for holding me. Luckily since you already contained the strongest part of me you are able to handle me in the first place. The Hachihi's host would not have survived the process. Now a unique feature of this seal is you will be able to communicate with me anytime. Now I think it is time for you to wake, the Uchiha sent you somewhere and you need to find out where you are**"

Then Naruto was launched back to consciousness, opening his eyes he saw it was night and he was in a forest that looked very like the forests surrounding Konoha, if slightly different. Standing up he felt slightly stiff so did a few stretches to loosen his joints.

He did a few katas as a test before he pulled out a scroll that contained spare clothes since his current clothes were ruined thanks to Sasuke's assault. Once he got changed in Black Anbu pants, a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it and his usual black and orange jacket. He left it upzipped before he put on his sage cloak on his back (Red cloak with black flames on the bottom) and launched into the trees heading in the direction of his village.

Naruto eyes immediately widened when he saw the destruction at the entrance to the village with bodies and blood scattered around the village, Ninja were tending to the wounded and sealing up the dead into scrolls. He saw a ninja nearby and jumped towards him. He didn't recognize the man but he didn't know many of the ninja's in the village before he called out "Hey what the hell happened here?"

The ninja turned to the new voice and gasped "Yondaime-sama" Before the man bowed low, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the greeting, sure he sort of looked like his dad, especially with his current attire, but seriously, no one could possibly confuse him considering his dad died 18 years ago. Then he gazed around the area again "No I'm Naruto, you must be really shaken up to confuse me for the fourth, now what happened here?"

Standing from his bow the man took a closer look at Naruto and eyes widened "I'm sorry it's just you look just like-, never mind, if you just arrived you probably don't realize what happened, the Kyuubi was attacking and Yondaime-sama arrived before teleporting himself and the beast from the Hokage monument to over there" The man pointed to the distance where there was an eerie red glow.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he was just told, turning to the mountain he saw only 4 faces, where was Tsunade baa-chan? The Kyuubi just attacked? The Yondaime is fighting it? How can this be? The Jubi hearing his thoughts stated 'H**mmm,I think somehow we're back in time, Kamui is a time space ninjutsu, the Uchiha must have used that to get rid of you'**

Naruto froze 'What the fuck do you mean back in time, that's impossible baka!' He heard a roar in his mind before a menacing growl '**Do not talk back to me you like that you fool. How do you explain what you just heard then? Now you do look like somewhat like your father, still I'm surprised he thought you were him, you aren't that alike. No matter, know that you must never reveal you're from the future. You might even be able to gain custody of yourself and give him a good life if you can convince the old fool'**

Naruto took a deep breath before he responded 'Younger me? Wait a minute, if my dad is battling the Kyuubi, then he isn't dead yet. Neither is Mom, and why can't I tell anyone Jubi?' The Jubi made a whining like sound '**How did Kyuubi deal with such stupidity on a daily basis. First off no one would believe you, if they did then they would try to get as much information out of you about the future as possible. You will not reveal the truth to anyone, unless you want me describing how we Bijuu mate. That always seemed to work on the other hosts. Also I doubt you could save your father now'**

Naruto paled and muttered under his breath before he turned to the Ninja who informed him "I see, I'm going to back him up" Naruto was about to take off towards the light but he found he couldn't move

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave until you tell us who you are" Shikaku Nara stepped into view flanked by Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. "My name is Naruto, shadow user, you must be Shikaku, but I have no time to talk, I have to aid the Yondaime" Naruto channelled some of the Juubi's chakra into his system and broke out of Shikaku's shadow hold with ease, he nodded to them, ignoring the looks before launching himself into the air. Moving at extremely high speeds making him look like a red and yellow blur.

He arrived just as his father yelled out "FUIN" sealing a large portion of the Nine tails chakra into himself weakening it considerably, at least temporarily. Bijuu regenerate their chakra using nature energy so the beast would only be weakened for a few minutes.

Landing nearby the Sandaime and two Jounin who were looking at the new arrival in shock he muttered "No, Minato you fool. Damnit I'm too late" Before he charged up a Rasengan and slammed it into the barrier, pushing more and more chakra into it a hole opened up and he dove through it channelling more of the Jubi's chakra. His eyes turned silver with black slits, his whiskers thickened and a silver chakra shroud appeared around him with 4 tails sticking out from behind.

Naruto let out a feral roar that echoed throughout the area, he appeared behind his mother and father in time to block the Kyuubi's claw from piercing them. He threw the claw back making the Kyuubi land on his back, he quickly went through handseals and pinned down the beast with chakra chains like his mother had shown him in his mind, hers required no handsigns, Naruto just used an imitation. "**Fuck you Kyuubi**" The beast was writhing around in rage before he looked at Naruto, the mighty fox's eyes widened at the familiar Youki and it stuttered out "**H-how?**" Naruto ignored the scared beast, released his shroud and turned to his parents who were watching him in shock and awe.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a familiar manner to all present and put on a big cheesy grin before he stated "Yo" The witnesses eyes widened in complete shock before Naruto turned serious.

"I'm sorry but you need to finish what you started Minato. I didn't get here in time, if I did maybe you could have survived but you've made the deal with the shinigami already I believe, there's no turning back. Kushina you also are too low on chakra and having a Bijuu ripped from you is fatal. I'm shocked you're still alive but you are an Uzumaki after all. Hmm since that claw didn't pierce you, you might survive still, I hope you do. Since I stopped the furball here you have a chance to put more of your chakra into the seal, to help your son later, go ahead before it's too late."

Minato got over his shock and stated "While I'm impressed of your knowledge and skill, you did get one piece of information wrong" At Naruto's questioning glance wondering what he got wrong, his mother had told him this story first hand he stated "I have a daughter, Naruko, not a son" Before he began the hand signs. Only Kushina saw Naruto's eyes bug out in shock, Kushina looked at her daughter to the speechless man in front of her and noticed the similarities, blonde hair, blue eyes, hell even the whisker marks on their cheeks. Hell he could probably pass as the father to her little girl.

Minato and Kushina both placed chakra into their daughter before he summoned a toad that had the key to loosen the seal and ordered the told to go to Jiraiya. "Who are you?" Kushina asked, oddly, Naruto noticed her chakra appeared steady all thing considered, but she didn't use her chakra chains like she did in his past, or get a fatal claw through the chest. Still without immediate medical attention she would probably die, he closed his eyes for a moment and entered sage mode briefly, shocked at even though she was so weak, her chakra was still on the level of a chuunin, just how powerful was she at full strength?

As he was about to respond the Jubi interrupted "**You might still be able to save her, she held the Kyuubi, so she might be able to handle a portion of my power, in other words regeneration"**

Minato had done the hand seals but waited a moment to hear the strange man's answer. He walked over near them and talked low enough so the Sandaime couldn't hear "I don't know how but that masked bastard you just faced sent me here. I thought I went back in time but it's something else since you have a daughter, not a son, trust me it should be a boy, I should know, I promise I'll protect your daughter with my life, hopefully I won't need to though"

Both of their eyes widened trying to understand his words, before Kushina looked back and forth between her baby and the strange man, suddenly she began to cry "Y-you're our child, aren't you?"

Naruto smiled at his mother "Well I guess there's no harm in that much, yeah, I am, 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya, Mom." He finished with a chuckle.

Minato looked at him with narrowed eyes, as if he saw him as a threat, but after a moment he suddenly got a bright grin "Well I see that you turned out strong, son. I have to ask did I ever explain to you why-"

Naruto held up his hand, there wasn't much time left to finish up "You did, when I went berserk when I thought someone important to me was murdered, I had almost released the Kyuubi, you stopped me. I was angry at first because of how I was treated by the village growing up but I got over it. I strove to make you both proud even if I never knew that you were my Dad until 2 and a half years ago, I always wanted to surpass the Yondaime Hokage though"

Kushina was crying even harder "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Naruto wasn't sure what to do at first, he looked at his father for some sort of idea, then noticed a very distraught look in his eyes too. Naruto didn't understand when his mother seemed even more upset than before. Naruto's brain was on overdrive, thinking of what he could say '**Are you really such a fool?'**.

A memory from one year ago popped into his mind, Kurotsuchi smacking him over the head when he upset Hinata from them training together often and not going to fix the misunderstanding, then whispering in his ear once she realized he truly had no idea what to do. Naruto eyes widened and he pulled Kushina into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I forgave you years ago Mum, I was never angry at you, as I told you in my mindscape, it was your love for me that kept me going. Somehow, despite everything everyone said, I just knew you didn't hate me. I'll make sure your daughter doesn't live that life, that's a promise of a lifetime. But since it was me stopping that claw and preventing you using those chakra chains might have just saved your life anyway. Perhaps I might really get to know my mother, maybe we can go get ramen"

Naruto finished with a big cheesy grin on his face, Minato was shocked at the insinuations his 'son' was making. It was a dream, he knew, for his village to treat him as a hero, but his hope for the old man to keep watch over him, gave him hope at least. He realized how foolish and selfish his current move was, not only that, it seemed Kushina had followed him to the grave in his life, so he didn't even have her to love and support him.

He seemed to understand and smiled gratefully at his 'son' for at least saving his wife, hopefully. At least he could die at the very least knowing that his daughter would be protected, even if wasn't him or Kushina, he wanted to ask him about his life, but he had a job to do and his chakra was fading fast. He shook his head with tears coming down and nodded once before he yelled out "Hakke no Fuin Shiki" (Eight Trigrams Divination sealing style). The Kyuubi was pulled into the seal cursing the whole way and Minato fell to the ground, his life slowly fading away. Kushina struggled in Naruto's arms and called to the man she loved "MINATO NOOO". Naruto noticed the hole was beginning to seal though, she was powerful, or perhaps remanents from Kyuubi's youki healing her, she cried out desperately and Naruto let her go to his father.

The barrier fell and the Sandaime ordered the two Jounin to notify the village before he approached the group, he didn't hear what was said between the 3 shinobi however he clearly saw they were trusted him so he didn't attack the stranger. "Minato you fool, I could have done it in your place, why did you erect the barrier? Why did you use such a sealing in the first place, your own daughter"

Minato grinned and tried to focus on the old man "You wouldn't have been strong enough old man, I barely managed it, plus you know the Kyuubi can't be contained in anything but a person, then only a newborn."

The aged Hokage nodded with tears starting to come down "What would you like me to do Minato, as a Jinchuuriki of the demon that just attacked, the villagers will not see her as a hero. I can only do so much, even if Kushina survives, it will be hard on her" Here Minato smiled weakly once more "Let Naruto here help raise her, I trust him completely, if not for him, Kushina would have died without a doubt, besides, he is family"

His eyes widened at the request before he turned to the newcomer who had tears coming down his eyes and he let out a sigh "I will see what I can do my friend" Minato died moments later with a smile on his face, his wife crying out his man and hitting his chest in frustration, she turned to look at her future son in confusion when she processed her husband's words.

Naruto sighed before stating "I blocked the claw from piercing you, or from you pinning down the Kyuubi so Minato could finish, that wound and chakra use would have ended your life. Now even with that intervention, you still need immediate medical attention Kushina, you did just have the Kyuubi ripped out of you"

With that said he placed his hand on her head and smiled kindly at her "Rest Kushina Uzumaki, I will take care of everything, you have my word" He channelled chakra through his hand and her eyes felt drowsy, she knew what he was doing but didn't try to fight it. The man she loved was dead, her village was in tatters and she did want to rest. So she let the blissful sleep take her, she just hoped her future son would be there when she awoke.

Hiruzen Sarutobi bowed his head in respect before he turned to the newcomer "I've never seen anyone calm Kushina so easily? She normally never would have let you do that until she knew her husband's body and daughter were in safety. She must truly trust you young man. "

He didn't sound hostile so Naruto turned to the man he always thought of as his grandfather, before he nodded, he paused in thought before he stated "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm also a Jinchuuriki too so I know all too well what Naruko will expect growing up. Kushina here was the former Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, she's also an Uzumaki, so she should be able to survive as long as we get her to the hospital immediately. I have no doubts she would die otherwise, a Bijuu was ripped from her after all.

The man looked on in complete surprise, hearing that the man was an Uzumaki, from his looks and attire, he would have thought that he was related to Minato, not Kushina. The hole in the woman's stomach where the seal once was, did look nasty. He nodded in acknowledgement as he walked over to the crying baby before he stroked his chin "I wasn't aware that Kushina had any family still alive, your looks are very similar to Minato though, curious no?"

Naruto cringed slightly at the words, he trusted his jiji with his life, but this man wasn't his jiji, he just had his face. Naruto was nothing more than a stranger who happened to look like his successor and claimed to be an Uzumaki. He sighed internally but didn't panic as he would have in the past "I've gone by a few names but I think in respect to Kushina I use my real name, Uzumaki, now. if you must know, I was as shocked as you to find out my cousin married someone that looked just like me, hell it's even weirder her daughter looks more like me than her"

Hiruzen appeared once more surprised at the quick response by the young man, something in his story seemed off. However both Kushina and Minato seemed to trust in this boy, so he would at least honour them to give him that much credit. However that last observation was very good news indeed now he thought about it, a smile made its way on his face, the first one since this disaster occurred. "Yes as a fellow Jinchuuriki you would be the most suited to raising another along with her real mother. Also I will need you to attend a council meeting with me to go over the details with them all. I think that we should change one fact however, I have already hinted at it"

At Naruto's questioning glance he continued "Few people knew about Kushina being pregnant, she had a powerful genjutsu on her to hide the fact, very few knew she was even with Minato except their close friends, Minato's sensei Jiraiya, my wife and I. After all, many would target the wife and unborn child of the mighty yellow flash of Konoha. You and Naruko are both so strikingly similar you could claim she is actually your biological daughter, I don't wish to do this to Kushina or Minato, however it would keep people from learning the truth"

Naruto blinked before he paled "Are you saying, you want me to state that I conceived Naruko here with Kushina" The Hokage had a sparkle in his eye, as if it were an ingenious idea, meanwhile Naruto was shitting himself. How could he state he was romantically linked to his own mother, he let out a loud sigh but the Hokage let out a soft chuckle.

The man looked fondly at Minato's body before he started to chuckle again at the stupefied look on the young man's face. "No, I couldn't do that to either Kushina or to Minato's memories, however many would have dug and found out the truth anyway. However as I said, if people believe that Naruko here is yours, hell you even have similar names. It could avoid many problems, we of course will have to convince Kushina of this once she recovers, it is in Naruko's best interest in the long run. Meanwhile we will alter the hospital records to make it so Kushina's baby died during the battle, this wound justifies that further. We should return to the village now Naruto, I'll take Naruko, you can take Kushina"

Naruto processed the information, Naruko wasn't really dead so Kushina shouldn't be too troubled by it, also helping his 'cousin' raise his child wouldn't be seen as too odd to the masses. The more he thought about it, it did make sense. He nodded before he walked over to his parents and pulled out a blank scroll and some ink, quickly drawing up some seals he sealed his father into it before walking over to Naruko.

He gazed down at her in fascination, so tiny and innocent, a small tuft of blonde hair and the similar whisker marks on her cheeks. Pulling out another scroll he pulled out a blanket, with his kunai he cut a section out before resealing it and then wrapping the baby up gently before handing her to the Hokage. He walked over to his mother and saw her nasty wound, he shook his head in amazement, that even with a gaping hold in her, she had a small smile as she slept. He hoped it was a good dream, as she likely wouldn't like reality when she woke, shaking his head he picked her up bridal style and walked with the Sandaime, the man that taught him love.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**AN: Again, the changes won't seem huge at first, but I felt the story needed to be uploaded as a new one instead of merely updating the other one. The main one being Kushina obviously, Naruto now has those multiple rasengan variants he somehow learnt in a short time from canon, when it took him 3 years to learn the Oodama rasengan and a shitload of training to learn the Rasenshuriken. But based on recent canon, my maelstrom rasenshuriken didn't seem like much of a stretch for two years of intense training.**

**As for why I used certain changes, Kushina was important in many ways, since she was the host to Kyuubi, she has very strong reserves. She was powerful and respected by the woman community as a whole. In my opinion, when they showed Kushina knowing Mikoto Uchiha in the flashback, it could have started the thoughts of the Uchiha coup, with the way the village treated her friends child. At least causing Mikoto to support and go along with it, with Kushina around, changes will clearly be seen there.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto gazed at the young baby in his arms. He actually looked in awe at the little bundle just as any father would, the first time they see their child for the first time. The young man was completely fascinated by the girl, every time she twitched he would react and he would get a small smile on his face. His attention kept diverting to Kushina and he gave her a similar look, confusing the aged leader, he wondered what could be going through Naruto's mind to look at the woman in awe, perhaps he believed her to be dead, but that made no sense since they seemed to know each other.

Hiruzen also took time to look at Naruto closely. His resemblance to Minato was uncanny, they could have been brothers, in fact he couldn't help but wonder if they were possibly brothers. The Jinchuuriki used the Rasengan to break through the barrier and that was one of Minato's prized jutsu's. It can't be copied just by observation you have to understand the mechanics behind it, Minato must have taught him. But he said he was an Uzumaki, also the fact Kushina was clearly distraught from whatever he said, perhaps it was the fact Minato used that seal, but Hiruzen knew there was more to it.

The aged shinobi's eyes looked in more detail at the young lad's attire, his eyes widened when he caught the Uzumaki symbol on his t-shirt. Konoha used it on their uniforms from the alliance during the Shodaime's time as leader, the aged leader was sure he had never seen Naruto in the village before. Possibly a coincidence but Kushina clearly trusted him, Minato too, by asking his own permission to allow Naruto to help raise his daughter. Hiruzen didn't think even Jiraiya would have been given that right.

His thoughts were shaken as they got closer to the village. It saddened the man's heart greatly to see his proud village in the state it was in. Gazing at Naruto again he was surprised to see the genuine sadness in his eyes, perhaps he was from the land of whirlpools after all. He looked old enough to have lived through that massacre after all, which meant he could understand this pain of seeing ones home in such a state all too well.

Letting out a sigh he asked "Naruto, would you rather shunshin to the Hospital?" Naruto looked up in surprise at the question before he shook his head

"I'd prefer to walk there, besides I'm an unknown in the village, I might look like the Yondaime but I'm not him. I would be seen as a threat now the situation has passed, Shikaku already tried to capture me before I arrived back there" He indicated the area behind them.

Hiruzen chuckled "Ahh yes, like all Nara's he is very observant of his surrounding, no doubt he thought you might have been part of the attack. Curious how you knew his name though, your story will be interesting I'm sure, very well then, lead on"

As they walked through the village, Hiruzen was again surprised that the man knew exactly where he was going. He couldn't figure out how or why, he knew every person in his village, but again he knew the Rasengan and claimed to be an Uzumaki. The Rasengan would need to be taught, knowing the village meant he had been around for some time. True he might have been using a henge, but his all seeing Hokage ball, plus the detection barrier should have alerted him to such a powerful shinobi entering his village. Perhaps he had been staying with his successor and his wife, surely his successor would have told him though. He sighed as it would be pointless to continue this line of thought, the boy looked to be no threat, Minato and Kushina seemed to trust him, so he would too for now, the truth would reveal itself in time.

Many people looked at the Yondaime lookalike in awe, curiosity or fear but when they saw the woman in his arms, when they looked at Naruko it turned to hate and glares. "Hmm I guess those Jounin you sent back have spread word about Naruko jiji, I hope they at least prevented any rumours about who's parents she has"

Looking around he nodded "It seems they already are thinking of her as the demon itself. I don't know what would have happened if you had not arrived Naruto. However my men are not as foolish as to say that, besides they weren't privy to the actual birth, so our idea still holds strong. The personal Anbu and I would only be able to watch her for so long, due to the current state of the village we would have to increase higher missions to get the funds to get back on our feet, no major clans could take her or provoke dispute with the others."

Naruto sighed before looking up at the sky "Hated, like all Jinchuuriki she will be hated, it varies depending on where they grow up. It could be as little as ignoring her existence to as bad as assassination attempts, at least she would have had you looking out for her, any attempts would be stopped before they alerted her I'm sure. I'll be there to help her but still the parents will tell children to stay away from her more than likely. I hope some won't be so foolish and allow their children to play but one can only hope, I don't want her to live a life like mine"

Hiruzen looked saddened at hearing this but he nodded understanding it was likely true. He had lived a long time, knew full well how Jinchuuriki tended to be hated by the locals, the exception being the Hachihi Jinchuuriki from Kumo, due to his relation with the Raikage.

When they reached the hospital, they found it in a state of chaos, not surprising considering everything. Hiruzen knew his duty though, he masked his face and walked purposefully into the building. "KUSHINA" A loud voice exclaimed and ran over to the men "Mina-" The raven haired woman blinked when she saw Naruto, instantly she had sharingan eyes activated and was in a defensive stance. Naruto's own recent battle with Sasuke was raw on his mind and he too tensed in case she acted hostily. She sent Naruto a piercing gaze, before looking at the Hokage, then to the bundle in his arms, she shook her head and relaxed, Naruto following suit.

The hokage sighed "Mikoto, I take it you are helping out the hospital staff in this time of crisis" The woman nodded briskly before turning off her eyes and looking to Kushina again, clearly examining her gaping wound as the Hokage seemed to trust the newcomer who had her friend in his arms. "I can only give you a brief version of events, Minato was killed in battle, Kushina lost her baby when something went wrong during the birth-"

Mikoto Uchiha was close friends with Kushina, she knew of the Kyuubi for many years, she easily read between the lines to say the baby was killed when the Kyuubi got out of the seal. She felt terrible for her friend, but her eyes locked on to the bundle in her leader's arms in question. "Naruto here is also an Uzumaki, unfortunately his partner was also just killed, this child, due to her birthright, was used to reseal the Kyuubi, without his intervention, Kushina would no doubt have died with her husband"

Mikoto's eyes widened, realizing that was why his chakra flow seemed to be so dense. It easily matched or exceeded Kushina's even when she used a few tails of Kyuubi. She felt like she was missing some key piece of information, but looking at the bundle, seeing that she even had the whisker marks like the stranger, plus the fact her sharingan could see no genjutsu on either. Mikoto came to the decision the Sandaime was being truthful.

She nodded quickly and led the man named Naruto to place Kushina on a stretcher, she began yelling to some others who rushed over and they took her immediately to the ICU ward. She might not know the stranger, but she sent him a grateful smile before following the nurses, to help save her friend if she could. Naruto looked on with a concerned gaze, he wanted to stay but knew that it would be best to follow and sort out the, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome council.

Hiruzen gave Naruko to Naruto, as it would best convince others it was his child. They finally made it to the Hokage tower and Hiruzen led Naruto to his now once again office. He stated to the Anbu present that Minato been had killed in his battle before asking them to gather the council for an emergency meeting.

He then activated the sound barrier seals as well as a crib that was sealed on the side of the desk that Minato had installed. Naruto walked over and carefully placed Naruko in it, he turned to see the Hokage looking at him seriously, the friendly nature gone and the look of the leader of a village in full effect. He asked a question he expected Naruto not to answer but asked none the less "How bad was it for you Naruto? Growing up I mean" The question was just to give an initial gauge of his mental state, he was a Jinchuuriki after all, in general they were unstable.

Naruto gazed down at Naruko inside of it, he closed his eyes in thought, he never liked to talk about his youth, it was a painful time for him, despite what he said to others. Usually they respected him enough to back off, but here he was, where no one knew his past. Opening his eyes he sent a small smile over at the old man "It was rough, I was ignored in my early years like I didn't exist, never got the same amount as food as the other kids in the orphanage, like Naruko here, my parents died when earlier than I can remember. I watched as others were adopted while I was just glared at by those adopting, kicked out of the orphanage at 5, since they believed I was too old and dangerous to be around the other children. "

He let out a sigh "I spent the next few weeks scavenging for food, since no one would give me any when they saw my whisker marks. All except one place, a ramen stand owner and his wife let me eat there, they notified someone, if not for that kind couple, I might have died. Soon after a kind old man that saw me for me, and not the demon got me an apartment that he payed for with his own money. I was given a monthly allowance from him to get the things I needed, but shops overcharged me or still refused to let me buy from them. Ironically the only thing they let me buy was Ramen cups, so it became like a comfort food to me. If the ramen stand owners or the old man hadn't have watched out for me, I might have turned out much different, they acknowledged me and showed me the love I never knew. I was sent to become a shinobi, since then i could make my own money and not rely on the old man, but all the teachers taught me the wrong techniques, never helped me out, gave me harder tests, then laughed when I failed the exam to become Genin every time"

Naruto stood and walked over to the window with sad look at the village below he said "What was hard was I never knew about my Bijuu, I only found out during an assassination attempt on my life when I was young. So it never made any sense why I got glares all the time, why parents steered their children away from me, it hurt, thinking there was something wrong with me. Slowly I earned the acknowledgment of a few people, then more, but none of that matters now, they're all gone" He said sadly not wanting to look the man in the eye. Even if they all existed or would exist in this world, the fact remained they would never become the same as he knew. That and he was now 18 years older than his old friends.

Hiruzen let out a sad sigh believing he had connected the dots after asking a few more questions. Once he found out Naruto was 18, he thought it was a gamble with the next statement but he tried anyway "You remember the fall of your village don't you Naruto. You have very potent chakra even for a Jinchuuriki, Kushina was distraught when you showed yourself, clearly you weren't meant to reveal yourself I believe. You used an Uzumaki jutsu to pin down the Kyuubi, you wear the Uzumaki symbol on your clothes and you claim to take the Uzumaki name. I have no doubt you are from the Whirlpool village and were part of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina was believed to be the last after they were wiped out. But survivors were thought to have escaped, I guess your curse ended up being your gift"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes and was about to reject the statement before the Jubi roared '**Wait you fool, this is the perfect alibi, you can't exactly say you're from Konoha in the future can you. One you are quite skilled with Fuinjutsu now as all Uzumaki are. Two, no one would question why your 'daughter' was chosen for the sealing. Three you used an Uzumaki technique to pin down the Kyuubi. Four not even the Hyuuga will question your dense chakra. Five if my memories are correct Uzushiro was almost completely wiped out during the Third great shinobi war, the Gobi Jinchuuriki took part in that massacre. There is no one around to refute your claims and if they are, they would not care'**

Sighing knowing the stupid wolf was right he looked the Hokage in the eyes and said "Hai, I see you didn't earn the title of Professor for nothing Hokage-jiji"

Getting a massive grin Hiruzen clapped his hands together before a frown returned "This is perfect Naruto, it will only reinforce the idea that Naruko is your daughter, not only do you have similar names, an Uzumaki has potent chakra and longevity that makes them perfect to become Jinchuuriki. Being one of the last of the Uzumaki, I have to ask, how did you find out about Kushina? Plus your appearance to too similar to my successor, it's quite... disturbing"

Naruto looked startled for a moment, but suddenly answered with the first thing on his mind. "Well from what I know of my father, he wasn't from my village, but was from one allied to us"

Hiruzen stroked his chin thoughtfully for a few moments "Hmm, Uzushio had an alliance with Konoha, Minato was an orphan too. It's very possible you are quite literally related, do you know much of your mother"

Here Naruto panicked mentally, he knew only of Mito and his mother, if the alliance Konoha held with Uzushio was good, the old Hokage might have known all known members. '**Akane Uzumaki, she battled against the Gobi Jinchuuriki before the massacre, 7 years before, so 17 years ago, she also looks much like Mito Uzumaki and was killed in the skirmish'**

Naruto knew he had to answer quickly, so decided to listen to the Jubi's advice as he had nothing "I only know her name, no one ever really talked about her much, Akane Uzumaki"

Hiruzen looked truly startled for a moment before composing himself, Naruto was mentally cursing the Jubi for his stupid idea. "I know the name, powerful shinobi, one of the stronger members of the Uzumaki clan. Happens to be the Aunt of Kushiina and was her caretaker when Mito chose her as her successor, so you really must be her Cousin. I assume that was why you came to the village then? Anyway, I believe Akane lost her life battling a Jinchuuriki. She was well loved in her village, it could be why you were neglected by those of your clan, a Jinchuuriki killed your own mother, being chosen as a JInchuuriki took away the person who would have taken care of you."

Naruto clenched his fists, remembering the pain Gaara felt when he battled his father, when the truth was told to him. The pain of believing all your life, that your own mother cursed your name from her deathbed. In truth, she loved him til her last breath. He mentally thanked the Jubi for the name but all he got back was low growls, apparently he didn't like the cursing of him. Before he could respond an Anbu shunshined into the room "Hokage-sama, the council is waiting for you in the chambers"

The Anbu paused when he saw Naruto and proceeded to stare at him. Naruto meanwhile would recognize that silver hair anywhere "Kakashi-" He stopped himself from saying sensei just in time "Minato told me about you, I thought you would be taller" Naruto gave him a bright smile and scratched his head nervously.

Kakashi gasped at what he just heard. Hiruzen chuckled before he stated "You can remove your mask Kakashi. Naruto here will be joining the village officially, he is a survivor of the Uzumaki clan. Plus if my beliefs are correct, he might be a relative of your sensei's as well as Kushina. Naruto this is Minato's student Kakashi Hatake, I assume Minato described his students to you?"

Kakashi did as ordered and removed his mask, the first thing he did was lift his hitai revealing his Sharingan thinking Naruto had some sort of elaborate Henge and gasped for the third time in a few minutes. Naruto cocked his head to the side "Huh... oh you can see the strength of my chakra flow can't you. Impressive isn't it Kakashi, I am an Uzumaki after all" Naruto truly felt proud of his family name in that moment too.

Hiruzen chuckled before he stated "As enjoyable as this discussion is, we can have it later, we have pressing matters to attend too now. Kakashi put on your mask and inform the councillors we are on our way. Stay at the chamber though, you will want to know how Minato died"

Kakashi's face fell at that statement "So it's true then, Hai Hokage-sama" He had hoped the rumors were false before he nodded and placed his mask back on and shunshined out of the room. Naruto went over to Naruko and saw her sound asleep still before he picked her up, she stirred slightly and he froze for a moment. He sighed in relief and sealed up the crib and following the Hokage who had a hidden smile under his hat he now donned once more.

When they neared the council chambers they could hear the heated voices coming from the other side of the door. With a heavy sigh the Sandaime Hokage slammed the door open and strode into the room causing instant silence. He went over to take the Hokage seat while Naruto set up the crib and quickly drew silencing seals around it before activating them. The room was watching the man curiously, they had yet to see his face but three on the shinobi side recognized the cloak.

As Naruto stood and turned around they all gasped at the similarity to their Yondaime Hokage minus the Sandaime, Danzo Shimura, Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a goofy smile "Uh, how you doing?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention before he stated "As I'm sure you're all aware, I am in the Hokage seat once more, as Minato lost his life against the Kyuubi." Mutters broke out but as soon as the Hokage raised his hand, silence was felt "We will discuss that in a moment"

He gestured to Naruto before announcing "This is 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki, survivor of the massacre at Uzushio during the last war and relative to our own recently late Yondaime Hokage I believe. Minato told me himself in his last words that Naruto was family. After hearing who he believed his parents were, I am inclined to believe Minato's judgement on this"

"I was unaware Yondaime-sama had any relatives still alive Hokage-sama. Although he was an orphan, I have heard some survivors from Uzushio escaped to the land of rain. Can Kushina Uzumaki confirm his claim?" Shibi Aburame stated in a monotone voice. Naruto suddenly thought that Shino was an overexcited child compared to this guy. The other councillors raised eyebrows at their leaders description of the new man.

"Yes, Kushina actually seemed to know him, plus fully trusts him as well. She is currently being treated after being severely wounded and losing her child in the process. That is why she can not be here to justify the claim herself"

"His chakra is very dense, he also appears to have more Tenketsu points, almost as if-" Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes widened for a moment and he deactivated his eyes and gaze Naruto a curious gaze.

"My assessment is the same as Hyuuga, his chakra is denser like those of the Uzumaki clan. Do you know fuinjutsu or any of your clan jutsu boy?" Fugaku Uchiha stated, sharingan still active to determine if the boy lied to him.

"I am very skilled in fuinjutsu as you just witnessed. I also used the Uzumaki chakra chains to pin down the Kyuubi to help the Yondaime" Fugaku narrowed his eyes but said nothing, causing a few mutters to go around the room.

"I witnessed this jutsu myself, the Kyuubi was powerless against it" This caused greater muttering to break out that caused the Hokage to slam his fist on the table.

"If I may Hokage-jiji" The aged Hokage glared at him with slight killing intent when a few of the Shinobi heads chuckled. Naruto shrugged the KI off with the same smile on his face before he turned to the council. It was much easier with handsigns, but like the rasengan, the chakra chains are just basically thick chakra wire in a sense, so he focused and pointed at the far wall. Chakra chains flew from his hand and struck the wall, leaving a hole in it. Naruto gulped and rubbed his head nervously "Uh, sorry gramps, I sometimes forget my power"

All the civilians had slight fear in the eyes while the shinobi side were looking at him intently, to do damage like that with what seemed like a mere thought. "I have witnessed Kushina Uzumaki use this technique, although they appear from her back" Hiashi commented, now with a look of curiosity on his face.

The room as a whole nodded to each other, all agreeing that at the very least, the man was an Uzumaki. If he didn't have the whisker marks, had paler skin, he might pass as an sibling to the former Hokage though. Shikaku then raised his head and asked "Can you prove your claims Yondaime-sama knew you, was really related to you or trusted you?"

Naruto blinked at Shikaku and thought he was more troublesome than his son but he merely held up both hands, creating two rasengans in them causing the room to gasp as a whole. Shikaku responded with "Very well, I believe you Uzumaki. Yondaime-sama would not have taught you one of his prized jutsu or used who I assume is your daughter from the similarities I can see, if he didn't believe you could be trusted. However, what about your claims of being related to him"

Naruto thought about what he could say before shrugging and explaining "My mother's name was Akane Uzumaki, from what I was told, she died when I was 1. My father was from another village allied with Uzushio. Not much is known about him, except he had blonde hair and blue eyes"

The room was silent for a moment processing this, Danzo took that moment to speak. "The Yondaime's birth parents were unknown, he was orphaned, it could be the war, if what you say is true Uzumaki, there is another option. We do know he was naturally talented in seals, as well as having large reserves of chakra. Perhaps the boy was actually an Uzumaki"

Mutters broke out as that possibility could be true, before a pink haired woman Naruto assumed to be Sakura's mother spoke "What happened to the Kyuubi Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit it knowing this could get ugly before he stated calmly "I'm sure it has already reached your ears Haruno, since Naruto and I saw the glares on the way to the tower. Also very astute of you to pick up that little fact Shikaku, Minato traded his life to seal the beast into Naruko Uzumaki, the daughter of Naruto here."

The room suddenly went silent as they watched Naruto carefully to see if he was angry at this happened to his daughter, the civilians were confused when he seemed fine with the sealing, why would he want his daughter to be a demon? Many of the shinobi were curious of him too "Uzumaki, I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter. But the demon must be k-" A civilian council member began but didn't finish when there was suddenly a dense killer intent in the room. Even the Hokage was sweating under the pressure.

Then suddenly it was gone when Naruto heard crying and he quickly appeared over to the crib and picked Naruko up. Naruto began gently rocking and sending coos to his younger counterpart to calm her down "I'm sorry little Naruko, I didn't mean to scare you" A few moments later she calmed down and Naruto placed her carefully back in the crib.

He turned around and sent a glare at the man who had spoken before, he didn't use KI again though "My daughter is not dead, she is right here Councillor. Know the difference between the demon and the container, also a Bijuu cannot be killed, weakened yes but not killed. If Naruko here dies the Kyuubi would be released to wreck havoc once more. You would only get a few days of peace before it would reform and return to do what it started. Why do you think humans are used to seal the beasts away idiot. She is keeping it safe from everyone"

If Naruko dies the Kyuubi would take a while to reform, but it would be reborn in a sense, same rage and anger but no memories to back it up. So it wouldn't return to destroy the village, since it wouldn't remember, but the civilian idiots wouldn't know that. The statement would help keep Naruko safer with luck. "How do we know the demon won't influence the girl boy"

Looking over at the Civilian who spoke Naruto recognized him as one who always refused to serve him as a child. Glaring he stated "You really have such little faith in your Hokage's abilities?"

Pausing for a moment and inwardly laughing at the look on the man's face the young Jinchuuriki continued "The seal Yondaime-sama used is forbidden for a reason as its use is the cost of one's own life. However it is very effective, the fox will not be able to communicate with Naruko unless the seal is weakened or she is in a near death situation. In this case she will subconsciously open a link to it in order to save her life."

Looking mainly at the civilians to make sure they were listening he continued "It won't influence Naruko in the most basic sense unless she is in a heightened state of distress when she summons forth its power. Even then it depends on Naruko's will and chakra reserves to fend off the rage and bloodlust that she will feel while channelling its Youki. Why do you think only those of the Uzumaki clan were used to seal the beast councillor, are chakra is stronger and denser than any other"

Taking a breath he continued "This is the problem that most villages have with their Jinchuuriki, they are stupid to attack, neglect or make the person who contains the beast believe they are indeed the beast itself. Since they will willingly give into the rage and bloodlust whenever they channel the Youki and the Bijuu will have a much stronger influence making them likely to turn against their own allies when they use the Youki. When her chakra is strong enough she will literally be able to suppress the feelings the Youki brings while able to utulize the all the extra power she'll have access too"

All the civilian councillors paled as they had all been thinking of finishing the late Yondaime's work and killing the girl or at the very least they all had thoughts of at making the girl miserable. But they were basically just told anything like that would make the girl likely to become the beast they thought she already was "You seem to know a lot about the abilities of a Jinchuuriki Uzimaki"

Turning to Danzo he let out a sigh, it might be better to kill the fool before he does so much shit in the future. However the changes that might occur may be too big to risk, his dirty background activities are unfortunately, necessary, as Itachi had drilled into him, after all, he had wiped out his own family and clan, to stop excess bloodshed. He responded "Of course I do"

Everyone's eyes widened when Naruto's eyes shifted to silver with a black vertical slit, his whiskers thickened and his canines elongated. He quickly released the small amount of youki, they looked on with various expressions, some in respect, some in curiosity and some in fear. "I see, it makes sense that a Jinchuuriki should raise another one so I won't question you raising your own daughter but which one do you contain?" Fugaku Uchiha asked with a frown.

Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes thinking he shouldn't say anything, the Uchiha had the tablet according to Itachi, considering Shisui had the mangekyou, how many other uchiha did as well. There's a good chance that the head of the clan would know about the Jubi, making his situation dangerious. Unfortunately, Danzo likely had spies in the other villages, so probably knew about the other 8 Jinchuuriki anyway. '**No tell him Gaki, lying about me won't help' ** After a mumble Naruto stated "I contain the Jubi the 10 tailed wolf"

Even the Sandaime's eyes widened at that "There's a Jubi, how many more are there?" The look of shock on the Uchiha's face was greater than the rest and Naruto knew the man likely did know, at least in part, what lied on the tablet.

Naruto waved his hand "None, the Jubi is the most powerful and the most secret of the tailed beasts which is likely why none of you have heard of it before. Surely you saw the fear on Kyuubi's features and speech when I channelled the Jubi's Youki Hokage-jiji."

"How do we know you are telling the truth of which beast you contain?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked stoically. Naruto let out an audible sigh, what reason could he possibly have to lie about this.

'**Tell the Yamanaka to enter your mind Gaki' **'Will you harm him?' **'I couldn't even if I wanted to boy, the seal would prevent it'** Naruto turned to Inoichi "Yamanaka-san, care to confirm what I stated?"

"How did you know who I am" The blonde mind master asked with a frown on his own. This was starting to piss Naruto off a bit, he showed Minato apparently trusted him, so why wouldn't he talk about those that served on the council to advise him. Seriously, it was stupid on their behalf.

Naruto, despite his irritation, calmly replied "I figured out you were a member of the Ino-shika-chou trio Minato spoke highly of and was made famous in the last war, especially when Shikaku there binded me with his shadow with you two flanking him" Said shadow user muttered out "Troublesome"

Inoichi turned to the Hokage who nodded before he walked over to Naruto and placed his right hand on his forehead. The room was silent waiting for confirmation.

Inoichi appeared in a dark forest and was confused at why Naruto would have such a mindscape as most people had tunnel systems in their minds that led to various memories. He began to observe the area and noticed that the trees contained glowing fruit and assumed them to be the memories. He heard a growl and a boom turning in the direction he saw a giant silver wolf that seemed bigger than the Kyuubi staring at him with 10 tails swishing behind, the man paled and ended the jutsu.

"Oh Kami, Uzumaki why isn't that thing in a cage? I've never heard of the beast being loose in one's mindscape, what's to stop it alerting your mind?"

Naruto chuckled softly, the paranoia of one so involved with the mind was funny, Ino had explained in great detail about one's mind. He decided to answer a mixture of the truth with his knowledge of the Yamanaka beliefs to satisfy the man, "Part of the seal, the Uzumaki were famous for fuinjutsu after all. It gives him more freedom within my mindscape but he has less influence over me when I channel his youki, makes our existence together more bearable. Besides it's my mind, my rules, he can't alter what he can't touch. You should know mind defences utilise chakra, what did you think I meant when I said chakra can stop the influence of the beast?"

"Well Inoichi-san, was it a 10 tailed wolf?" The Sandaime asked of the mind jutsu user. After the man's nod he nodded back. He thought of what Naruto told him before about the treatment of Jinchuuriki, giving the council a harsh glare he stated.

"Very well, as I have no doubt about at this point, the common populace will no doubt know you are a Jinchuuriki Naruto, plus that your daughter holds the Kyuubi. That can't be prevented at this point, however I will make it law that from this moment. No child under the age of two, will learn of the Kyuubi being sealed in young Naruko, at the very least, she should be given a normal as possible childhood. The children will be told the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime, Is this understood?"

Again the Civilians paled drastically, they wouldn't even be able to speak of the demon in front of their children or face death. A few moments later the room was filled with "Hai" Before he turned to Naruto "Is there anything you wish to add Naruto?"

"No, sir. Although free ramen for the two of us would be nice" Naruto questioned with his eyebrows raised, the Sandaime let out a chuckle before replying "I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto. The best I can do is make this law to prevent the village from speaking of her tenant to the younger generations."

Naruto let out a sigh but nodded while looking at the civilians "I request there be a law put in place that prevents stores and restaurants from overcharging or refusing service just because of her Jinchuuriki status, if they have a valid reason I believe is fair, I will not argue against it, but not just for that reason alone."

Hiruzen sighed before he stated "Very well, I can stop the refusal of service, however, it is their store, so they can charge whatever they believe is fair. You can however barter as any customer" A few of the civilians looked like they wanted to protest but they held their tongues. Naruto sent them an evil smile that made them all look nervous, they weren't sure if they wanted to overcharge him.

When no one disputed his statement he nodded "Very well. Then -"

'**You should warn them of me, if that masked fool gets wind that you hold that which he is after, too much might change' **Naruto's eyes widened and remembered pain in the middle of a destroyed Konoha "Hold on jiji. You might want to make sure no one speaks of the Jubi outside of this room. Some people" He looked at Fugaku for a moment who narrowed his eyes for a moment "Know of how powerful the Jubi is, so might come for it. Also there's the fact this means Konoha has the two most powerful Bijuu in their possession. If that reached other villages"

The Hokage let out an annoyed sigh "I agree with Uzumaki on this, we have an advantage over the other villages, it cannot be made public knowledge or reach the ears of other villages. It could cause them to ally and turn against us" Homura stated, everyone in the council now all agreeing with the logic of the statement.

"Done, no one seems to disagree, Naruto, what rank ninja are you? I have my suspicions after seeing you overpower the Kyuubi but I wish to hear what you have to say"

Naruto eyes widened at that while the rest of the room looked at him in shock, he forgot he wasn't a ninja in the village right now. He thought about it and couldn't actually think of how strong he was, he had always been a Genin but he could beat multiple Kage level shinobi (Akatsuki) and that was only using Sage mode. Since he mastered the Kyuubi and learnt quite a number of high level Jutsu what level did that put him at?

Looking at the Hokage after some thought he stated "Well I never got beyond Genin in my village but I'd say just from my knowledge of jutsu, chakra reserves and experience in battle I am easily above Kage level. That's not even including the Jubi too. Thanks to my abnormally high chakra reserves I can use all five chakra elements, although my true affinities are Fire and Wind. The other three elements need way more chakra than they would normally need to work but even my strongest attacks don't dent my reserves enough to bother me too much"

The eyes in the room bugged out at the boy's simple answer and Hiruzen began to laugh and the ninja side nodded their heads after processing the information, from the sound of what they had been told so far, the Jinchuuriki would have wanted to be in the control of the village, it made sense not to promote him above Genin, also he would have been around 10 when the massacre happened. To hear that he could use all 5 elements shocked everyone present though, especially for one so young.

All eyes turned to the Hokage as his laughter continued, calming himself he stated "Naruto you had the Kyuubi scared and stuttering, you broke through at S-rank barrier jutsu with one attack and you are a Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Bijuu and you state that you can use all 5 elements, possibly even possess a Kekkai Genkai that hasn't activated if you are anything like other Jinchuuriki. I think it's easy to say you are well above Kage-level but as I am the Hokage I'll be giving you the rank of Elite Jounin. Is that acceptable to everyone?"

He asked while gazing around the room that occupants were still looking at Naruto in shock, Hiashi looked calm but had a deep frown, he also had his Byakugan on again, Fugaku had his sharingan activated seemed to be trying to see through him or something.

Tsume was giving him a seductive gaze as she was seeing him as the ultimate alpha male, the fact he contained a hound demon that happened to be the strongest just added to it. The civilians were looking at him in fear knowing he could kill them with ease if he wanted. Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza were sweating realizing if Naruto had seen them as a threat earlier, he could have wiped them out with ease.

Danzo, Homura and Koharu were all inwardly seething realizing the young man would not be easily manipulated or controlled by them. The only way would be through his daughter, but no doubt he would turn against the village if they did that, they could only hope he did not become their enemy. With his strength and relation to Minato he could very well be the next Hokage sometime in the future too, so they had to play their cards right.

When the Sandaime heard no objection he stated "Very well then, I officially welcome to the village Uzumaki Naruto, as you are related to Kushina, I believe you can for now, stay at her place. I'm sure she will not mind"

No one disagreed with the Hokage's statement before he nodded and stated. "This meeting is adjourned, we will make an announcement to the village in the morning, Anbu notify the populace of the summoning and to gather at the Hokage tower at 0800 hours. Naruto, could you come with me to my office"

The councillors began to file out of the room after the dismissal all still eyeing Naruto, a few of the civilians chanced confused looks with slight glares at the baby behind him but when Naruto looked at them, making them pale and walking quickly to get out of the room.

"Well Naruto, I don't think you'll have to worry about Naruko too much, I have no doubt that the Civilian councillors will spread the word about your power at the very least, I fear when Iwa hear about you, they may try to test you." Hiruzen stated as Naruto picked Naruko up and resealed the crib.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto sighed as they began to walk off "Not exactly what I wanted Hokage-jiji but it will help though. Only the incredibly stupid people will do something in Konoha, they might underestimate me because of my age, but still..."

Walking into this office he dismissed his Anbu before he took his seat waiting for Naruto to place Naruko back into her crib before he stated "Must you keep calling me Jiji Naruto" Naruto nodded seriously and the old man sighed before he opened the draw and tossed him two scrolls.

"That's your Jounin vest and Hitai in the white scroll. The second one is a spare key to Minato's property, he set it up as soon as Kushina fell pregnant, to be opened once she was reached Chunin if anything happened to him. It has the instructions to his property and how to get in plus this can be like a test of sorts. It has a -"

Hiruzen's eyes widened when Naruto merely bit his thumb and wiped it on the seal, it glowed for a moment before vanishing. "Well that answers the question on whether you really are related to Minato, but it was reckless of you, it would have poisoned you, had you not been a relative."

Naruto just put on a big grin before reading the contents. Jubi would have purified his blood of poison anyway. He let out a low whistle and at the Sandaime's inquisitive gaze he stated "Minato sure was paranoid, perimeter seals, blood seals on the doors and windows. There seems to be some altered blood seal on the gate and if this is right there's even an impressive seal that I believe keeps up a powerful barrier surrounding the property like the one he used to keep you out while he faced Kyuubi. It looks like it requires chakra regularly to maintain. No wait, it stores chakra, clever, theres technically no limit to how much can be stored them, since seals use- uh never mind. According to the amount he usually stores in it and assuming it is full now. Hmm it would fail in 4 years"

Hiruzen sighed "In other words the place would have been ransacked or destroyed as soon as they fell, since Minato kept all his money in the house Naruko would have been left with nothing" Naruto nodded realizing that must be why he never heard of it back in his time. "Very well Naruto, I assume you can get there on your own?"

"Hai Hokage-jiji." Naruto was about to get up to leave when he said "Uh, there isn't anyone you know that can be trusted to watch out for Naruko, if you require me to go out on missions, I assume Kakashi can't since he's an Anbu, when Kushina recover, she can't either since it's not meant to be her child and would make no sense"

Hiruzen nodded with a sigh "Actually its village procedure to put new villagers or shinobi that come to Konoha on probation. You won't be able to leave the village for 6 months to prove your loyalty to the village. However I will have a look on who might be suitable, I'll present them to you after the announcement tomorrow, since you'll want to get to know them yourself before leaving your daughter with them I'm sure"

Agreeing Naruto nodded before leaving the room with Naruko and Hiruzen Sarutobi finally allowed his shinobi mask to fall. It wasn't only Minato that will be missed, or the countless shinobi that was lost tonight. His own wife had been with the there for Naruko's birth, meaning she was now gone as well. The proclaimed god of shinobi allowed the tears to fall as he grieved for all those that were lost that night.

Meanwhile Naruto had decided not to walk through the village without the Hokage so shunshined directly to the outside of the house. It was in the shinobi district of the village that Naruto was pleased about since it meant people wouldn't be as hard on Naruko there. Walking up to the gate he had a close look at the seal.

It was more detailed then an ordinary blood seal, it seemed to be tied into something that Naruto assumed was the barrier and couldn't help but think how ingenius it was. He tried to touch an area around the seal and found that the barrier was indeed there.

It was very impressive in design, it prevented anyone from getting access to the property unless they had the former Yondaime's blood. Biting into his thumb he wiped it over the seal and it glowed before there was a slight shimmer all over the gate and it swung open. As soon the gate shut, there was another shimmer indicating the barrier going back in place over the gate.

Naruto then walked to the two story house gazing at the size of the area around it and realized he could set up a decent training area on the far side of the house. He once more swiped his hand on the seal on the door. Once it glowed and vanished he stepped inside. He smiled lightly at the simple light colours and designs of the house, walking through the entrance hallway he saw stairs straight ahead and to his left a simple living area with a few pale blue couches.

Past that was the kitchen and after noting that it was stocked full of basically every food, all except instant ramen unfortunately, he let out a sigh and hoped to at least learn to cook something, for Naruko's sake anyway. He made note of the cupboard full of baby formula and couldn't help but think his parents had gone overboard, realizing how much he ordinarily eats that it might be necessary though. Being an Uzumaki, his mother would know...

He wanted to go to the hospital, but wanted to sort out Naruko and the house layout first. Walking back he didn't go up the stairs yet and looked to find a laundry, the door opposite had another seal, unlocking it he noted that it didn't vanish but the door opened with stairs heading down. Following them he found an impressive stock of various alcohol as well as scrolls lined up against the opposite wall.

Why his parents put the alcohol in the same high security room as the scrolls Naruto wasn't quite sure. But Naruto had developed a liking to it after some of his Sensei's had pressured him into it during his 2 year training. Oddly enough he could still get drunk it just took much more than a normal person, Bee said it was because the Bijuu feel the effects they do, he told a story of the drunken rantings of Hachibi, well from what Bee could actually remember.

Although, he did do some interesting things when he was drunk, kissing Sakura and ending up in a wall was well worth it. Although he decided to act like that never happened, even when she tried to pursue it later down the road, he felt his feelings for her had faded over time, it just the kiss was what made him realize it.

Shaking his head of his musings, he went upstairs to find 4 rooms, one was set up to obviously be Naruko's room when she was older, a spare room, the master bedroom with a cot next to the king size bed. The last room was something that made Naruto pale and look at Naruko in shock as comprehension suddenly dawned on him.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade walked into the giant turtle that housed Killer Bee and Naruto. Looking up the young Jinchruuriki smiled "Granny Tsunade, what are you doing here?"_

_She scowled at the nickname that was given to her, then a evil smile made its way to her face, freaking out the blonde Jinchuuriki "I hear you had an interesting night brat, I'm here to teach you something in case you messed up"_

_Naruto looked up in surprise and paled, realizing his antics with a certain Iwa nin were already part of the gossip rounds "R-really uh Hokage-sama? Uh, what are you gonna teach me?" It was then that he heard crying and his nose twitched and he looked around in confusion, he sniffed the air and found it was coming from Tsunade's direction. Frowning he said "Uh, no offence Granny, but you smell really bad, who's that with the crying baby"_

_The woman looked like was about to stomp over and beat him into the ground, then a moment later it was gone, the evil grin came back again "Oh it's not me that smell is coming from Naruto, it's her" She indicated the baby before her smile widened "I'm going to teach you how to care for a baby for the next few weeks, it looks like lesson one is changing her diaper"_

"_W=what? W-why do I have to learn that?" Naruto demanded eyeing the baby like it was her fault_

_Tsunade began to cackle darkly "This is your punishment for falling for some hussy's tricks, trying to flee here 5 times and just because I want to, now come here so I can show you-" Naruto started to back away slowly "GET. HERE. NOW"_

_Naruto took off with Tsunade after him. 5 minutes later Tsunade was dragging a kicking and screaming Naruto back to the baby, while she was chuckling darkly and the attendant with the baby looked on in worry._

_Flashback end_

Naruto suddenly realized that he would have to change, feed and bath Naruko. He looked down at her sleeping face and flinched when her face twitched, as if she had sensed his fear she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. He swallowed thickly when her face seemed to scrunch up for a moment before she began to cry. A familiar smell filled the air and he let out a loud sigh.

Placing her on the table he panicked for a moment before he made two Kage Bushin ordering one to go make up some formula and the second to pass him what he needed. A few minutes later Naruko lay quietly looking around in wonder in a fresh diaper and a orange top. The first Kage Bunshin returned to see Naruto was thanking "Granny Tsunade" like some kind of god.

"Ahh boss I've got the formula here" Naruto turned and nodded before taking it and ordering it to dismiss itself, he checked the memory to make sure it was done right before picking Naruko up and putting her on his lap, "Alright Naruko, it's no ramen, but it is good for you" He began feeding her. Naruto couldn't help but look at her curiously, the Kyuubi must already be strengthening her muscles because she was trying to hold onto the bottle herself.

It could also be because of the fact she's got Uzumaki blood, they are renowned for their longevity and large chakra reserves that could be playing its part as well. Sighing Naruto realized that anyone would see this as strange especially those at the orphanage. He vaguely wondered if they actually fed him in those first few weeks. They probably didn't hoping that the boy would die of starvation but the Kyuubi would have kept him alive.

Naruko ended up finishing the entire bottle and Naruto blinked before taking it away and burping her. She seemed content then and Naruto let out a sigh before heading to the Master bedroom placing her in the cot and looking down at her "Well it looks like life's gotten a lot more interesting huh Naruko"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the concept of raising your younger self...that is actually the opposite gender. With a deep sigh knowing it was unlikely he could ever get back to his own world since the mechanics behind his arrival to this exact point in time was unknown.

"I promise I'll protect you Naruko. The parent I always wished I had growing up" He created two Kage Bunshins to grab some formula or diapers if the need arises before he shunshinned to the hospital, he still had to see how his mother was doing.


	3. Announcment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Any Oc's I introduce are though.**

**AN: Glad to see the changes I've made are well received so far. Sorry I didn't keep schedule, got called into work last two days, plus an idea for a dcuo/smallville crossover was in my mind. I decided to write it despite my internal debate :p Thanks for the feedback on Kushina, I could go back and alter the last chapter, I've taken the comments to heart as you'll see this chapter. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.**

**AN2: I'm going to use English names for all elemental Jutsu since I am going to be making new attacks. Those that don't require hand signs, or are clan specific, I'll keep their original names like Chidori, Raikiri, Lariat, Kagemane, Edo Tensei, Rasengan etc**

Naruto appeared outside the hospital and narrowed his eyes, he hated this place, so many memories of it flooded his thoughts. With a large sigh, he entered the doors. Gasps were the first sounds he heard and he internally sighed before making his way through the crowded area, towards Sasuke's mother. "Mikoto, how is my cousin doing?"

The woman looked up and sent a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "She will make a full recovery, if nothing else, she is stubborn. My husband came by to talk about the meeting, I'm shocked Kushina hadn't mentioned you earlier, I was about to visit her actually. The sedation should be wearing off by now"

Naruto could hear the underlying message in her statement, she clearly didn't believe the coincidence of his background. So was planning to watch Kushina for reactions to it, either his mother hadn't responding to questioning, or no one had yet to do so. Following after the clearly cautious woman, they weaved through the masses until they reached a room that held two Anbu guards.

They both bowed to him and stepped aside, at Naruto's questioning brow, one commented "We served Yondaime-sama as his personal Anbu, Kushina put you both on her access list" Naruto nodded and was curious to who these two Anbu were, if they seemed so loyal to his mother, why didn't they help him in his youth? Although if they were as loyal as he believed, perhaps they performed Konso at failing in their duty, he had assumed all truly loyal to his father and mother, were killed when the masked man tore the Kyuubi out.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto entered the room first to a loud happy exclamation "Naruto! Mikoto1 How is everything?"

Naruto felt like snickering when he saw the shocked look on Mikoto's face at how her old friend greeted the stranger. Naruto turned back to his mother "As well as too be expected, the council has approved my status as a shinobi in Konoha's ranks. I am now an Elite Jounin, my daughter is asleep in your home, guarded by a few shadow clones. The fact I could enter it at all, proves I must somehow believed to be related to Minato. Enough about me, I may have lost my partner, but you lost both your husband and child. How are you doing Kushina?"

Mikoto was openly gaping at him, clearly Fugaku left out certain details, or wished to check on his heir instead of doing so, poor Itachi. Thankfully she was watching him as Kushina had a surprised look on her face that lasted merely moments before the look switched to understanding. The red head must have quickly figured out what Naruto had organised to cover his background. Mikoto had turned back to her to see her friend's reaction to the news of her child's death

"I see" The happy look vanished completely and tears came running down her face "Minato, you bastard! How could you leave me all alone?" Naruto came over, learning from his earlier interaction, pulled her into a hug. She latched onto him and bawled her eyes out, he rubbed her back soothingly. "it wasn't supposed to happen like that Naruto. My daughter was meant to be born with no complications, we were to raise her, love her and live together for a long time. Now this village will hate anything to do with Kyuubi because of the destruction it has caused, me, your daughter, even you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing this to you and your daughter"

Naruto listened to her words and tried to think of something to set her mind at ease. He knew the apology was directed to him and his former life. He was impressed at how well she called her daughter, his, but considering the turmoil she was in, placing himself and Naruko together, might be natural for her. "It wasn't your fault Kushina, stop blaming yourself. IF anyone is to blame, it's that damn masked Uchiha that ripped Kyuubi from her"

"What?" Mikoto exclaimed loudly, causing the blonde and the teary eyed redhead to look up at her wide eyed. Naruto had momentarily forgotten that she was still in the room with them.

Kushina was the first to speak with a cautious "Mik-"

She shook her head and activated her sharingan "What do you mean an Uchiha did this Naruto? Explain!"

Naruto let out a sigh before closing his eyes, when he opened them they were silver with a vertical slit, he channelled more of the beast's power to cause the changes in his other features. "IF I tell you, you must swear to keep this knowledge to yourself, no one in your clan can be aware of it. Do you understand?" He started, his voice deeper and with a feral like tone to it.

Mikoto took a calm breath but nodded seriously, Naruto was silent studying her intently. Kushina put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her before letting out a sigh. "The man who did this, Minato believed to be Madara Uchiha. I have my doubts though, there is no doubt he is an Uchiha, also no doubt he is not from Konoha. Perhaps some advanced clone developed from Madara's cells, from what I hear, Orochimaru was caught attempting such processes. Whoever it was, was skilled enough to take on Minato, control the Kyuubi with his Sharingan and escape without anyone other than Minato and Kushina seeing him, I believe no other Uchiha has been capable of control to such a level, correct?"

"So you don't think it was Madara?" Kushina asked her son after seeing her old friend's shaky nod, Minato had told her the similar events, but her husband was sure it was indeed the real Madara, weakened form of him, but him nonetheless.

Naruto turned and gave his mother a serious look "Yes, I am certain that it wasn't the real Madara at any rate" She understood what that meant, he was sent here by that masked Uchiha, he was convinced it wasn't Madara. That meant something in the future proved this fact to be true.

"I, I believe you. There have been stories passed down stating Madara had a way to return to the realm of the living. Perhaps this... clone, is that means" Naruto was surprised at hearing this, especially such a close guarded secret of her clan. Perhaps he had misjudged the woman, she was after all the hardest person Itachi had to kill. He decided at that moment, not to place Mikoto in the league of other Uchiha, she had a kind heart, unlike most in that cursed clan.

"Perhaps, regardless, this knowledge must not leave this room. If the public get wind of this, then they might slowly turn against the Uchiha. Such a thing could escalate over time, perhaps this was the masked Uchiha's plan all along. Plant the seeds of doubt and destroy the leaf from within." Naruto mused aloud, he already knew that Danzo would reach this conclusion. Tsunade had gotten the other leaders to admit that it was Danzo that approached them with his theory on Kyuubi being controlled, killing such powerful shinobi. He only revealed his ideas after getting the proof he needed, the Uchiha plan of the coup.

The three talked for a short time longer, mainly of events to come, Kushina begged Naruto to let her leave and he mentally chuckled, realizing this was clearly a family thing. Mikoto seemed against it but had a lot on her mind. Naruto asked if she wanted to stay at their place, but she declined, preferring to aid as much as she could. With that Naruto Shunshined back to the property. Letting Mikoto explain what their charge had done.

Kushina smiled down at her sleeping daughter with loving eyes, Naruto stood next to her calmly. "Thank you, thank you for giving me this chance Naruto"

Kushina then swayed slightly on her feet, Naruto picked her up and placed her in the bed. "Rest Kushina, you don't need to overexert yourself, the clones will watch after Naruko"

Naruto began to step away, to leave the room when she stated quietly "Don't go Naruto, I- I don't want to be alone" He was about to state his clones and Naruko were there, however from his past, he felt he shouldn't voice that thought. So merely smiled softly at her and nodded before laying on the bed next to her. "Will you tell me more about yourself?"

Naruto chuckled softly in response "Kushina, we have years for that, for now, rest" When Naruto was awoken three hours later when he heard the crying of Naruko he was surprised to find that it hadn't been all a dream. Especially if the weight on his body was any indication, his mother was laying partially on top of him, cuddled into him. He really was stuck back in time with the younger version of himself being a girl and his daughter as he had agreed to. He had saved his mother and finally got a rank higher than Genin.

Opening his eyes he saw his Kage Bunshins race out of the room and he got out of bed, carefully of course so not to rouse Kushina. Then looked down into the cot to see Naruko had stopped crying when he had come into view and was watching him. With a sniff not smelling anything and a sigh he stated "You're not going to make this easy are you Naruko?"

The first clone ran back into the room holding basically half of the 'Infant Room' As Naruto had dubbed it. The clone breathed heavily and managed to get out "Boss I've got everything, what do you need?" He blinked at the clone curiously before stating "Surely you could have just sniffed and realized she doesn't need to be changed, I think she just wants attention"

The clone smiled sheepishly and was about to walk back out of the room to return the things he brought, when Naruko began to cry and a familiar scent filled the air. Naruto's eyebrows twitched and he looked down at the infant who had stopped crying when the attention was back on her and was looking back up innocently "Y-you did that on purpose didn't you Naruko" Naruto exclaimed pointing a accusatory finger at the newborn Jinchuuriki.

As he finished changing the girl's diaper the second clone came running in "Got the formula boss" With a nod from Naruto he stated "Good work, mission complete, dismiss yourselves" Both clones saluted before doing so and after checking that it was done correctly he fed Naruko who finished the entire bottle again. After she was burped and put back in the cot she went straight to sleep.

"Who would have thought you would be so good with babies, considering what I saw last night" Kushina teased after watching her future son deal with her daughter.

"You can thank Granny Tsunade for that" Naruto responded before he created three more Kage Bunshins "Alright two of you will do the usual, the third is to dismiss when she awakens so I know to come back up"

Kushina looked confused at him "Where will you be Naruto?"

He turned to her and gave a sheepish grin and scratched his head "Recharge the barrier seal, key myself to the perimeter seal so I can sense what happens like Minato apparently could, plus to do an inventory. Two hours sleep is plenty and now my heads on straight, I realize I haven't eaten since I got here. I'll send a clone up to give you some too Kushina. When she wakes up again, the clones will look after her, you just rest"

The clones saluted and Naruto opened up the scroll his father left Naruko, he read that the money was kept in a scroll in the room with the scrolls and alcohol so he headed down to the basement first. Kushina muttered "I'm not just some damsel in distress, who told him this? I'm already refreshed" She demanded one of the clones with a glare, the clone tried his best to stay calm under the dark gaze.

Naruto looked at the seal on the door more thoroughly and was surprised that the seal seemed to not just be a blood seal, according to the notes left in the scroll it had enough chakra to last 15 years roughly.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, if that was the case then why had he never heard of the room in his time, did the seal malfunction? Did someone manage to break through it? Then he noticed the last part of the seal and his eyes widened considerably, a genjutsu tied into the blood seal. Did that mean only one with Namikaze blood could even see the door?

"Pretty skilled wasn't he" Naruto turned in surprise to see his Kushina looking at him with an odd expression. "Look Naruto, I don't know what Kunoichi in your day were like, but I don't need to be pampered alright. I can do my own thing. Besides, if your life was as bad as I think it would have been, than I doubt you are a very good cook, I'll make some food while you go explore."

With that said the woman headed off to the kitchen. He was surprised at his mother's actions, then again, he only spent a short time with her in his mind. In truth, he hardly knew Kushina Uzumaki at all, now he had the chance to change that.

Naruto also made a mental note to get someone unrelated to the Uzumaki or Namikaze to see if his theory was correct, that shouldn't be hard to do. Opening the door, he headed downstairs. He flicked through some of scrolls laying on the shelves, curiously noting many of them were techniques that Kakashi taught him.

Perhaps Kakashi had managed to either enter or acquire the scrolls somehow later on. There was nothing on the Rasengan or Hiraishin but since he had completed the Rasengan and he had speed close to the Hiraishin when he channelled his Bijuu's Youki or sage mode. With his use of Shadow clones, technically he could create the same effect as his father's famous Jutsu anyway.

Eventually he found a large scroll and channelling chakra into it there was a large pop and burst of smoke. When it cleared Naruto's eyes widened in shock, the amount of ryo in front of him would put the Hyuga to shame. He sealed a decent proportion into a separate scroll and put some into his gama wallet before sealing the rest back into the large scroll and putting it back on the rack.

Looking around once more, noticed nothing of any real significance for the moment, thus he left to recharge the barrier wards. Naruto followed the instructions on the scroll to the southwest side of the property, after looking around in confusion not seeing the seal he absently began to run his hand along the barrier.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt what he could only describe as a tiny gap in the barrier, only large enough after he ran his hand over it again for a palm. Doing so he put his hand through and channelled chakra into the area. A large elaborate design appeared on the wall and looking at it he was surprised the Perimeter seal was integrated into it as well as a blood seal that would prevent anyone from stealing the property if they got in.

Another clever part of it was the way his father had somehow made the seal permanently invisible to the naked eye, he briefly wondered if a Byakugan or Sharingan could see it, Naruto assumed it was the ink he used that somehow blended to the colour of the surface it is used on.

That meant that after the Barrier ran out of chakra finding the seal itself would have proved difficult if not impossible for anyone searching for it since it only accepts chakra at the exact point he touched from the design.

He could truly understand how his parents had been seal masters, a smirk formed at the efficient yet simplicity of it. No wonder the Uzumaki were wiped out during the last war, if they could design such an effective Barrier seal what's to stop them from making one to attack, an army of Hirashin user's made Naruto wonder why so few ninja used Fuinjutsu, other than simple sealing scrolls or explosive tags of course.

Naruto removed his hand and cut his palm before placing it back and began to channel chakra steadily into it and the seal began to glow brightly, Naruto gazed around and noticed the Barrier had become visible, as be begun to channel more and more chakra he saw the Barrier went from a wavy like structure to solid. 'Guess it was closer to failing than I thought, I wonder how long since Dad charged it' He thought before an idea came to him.

With a cheeky grin he wanted to test it out after putting so much chakra into it, charging a Rasengan Naruto rammed it into the barrier. The first thing Naruto immediately noticed was the barrier was far more advanced than the one he broke through earlier. This Barrier seemed to channel more chakra to the point of the attack to add extra protection so his Rasengan didn't even crack it.

Naruto was sure even Kakashi's fully charged Raikiri wouldn't even dent it, since his Rasengan couldn't. With that done he decided to get something to eat. He walked in to see his mother humming to herself as she cooked what looked to be some type of egg dish. What surprised him slightly was the sheer amount of it, far more than just for him, than he realized, with Kyuubi, she probably ate just as much.

Kushina turned to him and smiled "It's almost ready dear. Can you set the table" She turned back to miss the light blush on Naruto's face, no one, not even those he was closest too in his former life, had talked to him with such love in their voice, Tsunade always kept her gruff exterior. Jiraiya kept his cool demeanour, Iruka was more like a brother, so hearing a tone only a woman that cared for him could. Naruto let loose a very bright smile that was caused for a very different reason than in the past.

When Kushina put the omelette on his plate, he dug in immediately, apparently the redhead wasn't offended as she laughed. Naruto after a few bites exclaimed loudly "Kami, it's almost as good as ramen" That caused Kushina to laugh louder, as soon as he finished it he got the memories of the Kage Bunshin that alerted him to Naruko waking. "Damn, no wonder they thought I was a demon" He muttered before making Naruko some formula, completely missing the dark and sad look passing on Kushina's face. She had heard his mumble and stopped him from finishing, realizing what she wanted he went to collect Naruko, he brought her downstairs to meet her mother officially.

Naruko made funny gurgling sounds as Kushina cooed over her daughter. Naruto smiled fondly at the scene, realizing just how lucky his younger counterpart's life would be. Although he was blushing brightly when Kushina had no qualms about slipping her kimono, she had switched into at some point. He couldn't deny his mother was very beautiful, but seeing her in that light was just too much, but he couldn't stop staring at her in wonder.

Naruko oddly didn't need to be changed this time, but after she was fed he also gave her a bath, thanks to Kyuubi he was able to start off straight with a tub that the infant seemed extremely curious of the water, if the constant movement was any indication. He then went to the bathroom to shower himself, to see Kushina in the bath only after he had undressed. The proud look in her eyes caused him to flee inside the shower, he ended up shunshining to his room to get changed once he was done.

She appeared to be very similar to Anko in personality it seemed, if anything like the snake mistress, she would be standing admiring herself in the mirror or something. Meaning he would see even more of her then he was ready for. He dressed in his Anbu style pants and putting on his Konoha headband, Jounin flak jacket, over a black long sleeve shirt.

He frowned when he looked in the mirror, he remembered that Neji & Kurenai didn't wear the Flak Jacket but he relented since he had never got past Genin, plus the Jacket still held the Uzumaki clan symbol on its back. Naruto wanted to head by the Hokage's office early knowing that he, Kushina and Naruko would be needed for the announcemet. After storing some spare nappies, wipes and a few bottles of formula just in case, he went to collect Naruko.

Thankfully Kushina was fully clothed and looking at him with a cheeky smile, it was a smile he himself used when planning a prank and it made him slightly nervous. But he ignored his instincts and sent her a similar grin, causing her to falter and look at him curiously. Picking up Naruko, he placed her in a harness attached to his flak Jacket. Naruto assumed his father had set it up for when Naruko was born.

Even though he knew he could shunshin directly to the tower he decided to walk amongst the villagers, just like the night before there were people openly staring at him with various emotions. Others looked at Kushina in surprise and a few sent glares to Naruko once they noticed her. He ignored them since there would be no point doing anything to them until after the announcement, Kushina was growling lowly, he assumed she realized he had put up with this for years.

They reached the Hokage's office and entered ignoring the secretary's protests and called out "Hey Hokage-jiji"

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, they widened when he looked up to see Naruto, with Kushina next to him, he responded "Good morning Naruto. Kushina. I was about to send out someone to get you, I'm surprised you are up and about, then again, I've never known you to stay down for long Kushina" He waved out the secretary who had followed Naruto into the room. To dismiss her

Scratching the back of his head with his trademark grin he shrugged as an answer "Figured you'd want us to be here early. I am curious though, are you going to reveal me as a relative to Minato? I don't think it would be wise"

The Hokage let out a sigh "Well your resemblance is uncanny but I had a meeting with the council earlier. If a picture of you gets sent to say Iwa it could cause problems in the future. It would be worse if it was revealed that you are actually related to Minato. However we have decided that you will have a fight with one of our top shinobi, in front of the public of course, to not only show your skill and power. But prove to the shinobi forces that you deserve your rank. This should hopefully cause word to travel to all villages and with any luck no one will dare attack us, just because of your similar appearance"

Naruto nodded in understanding "So who have you chosen for me to humiliate in public and when will this battle happen Hokage-jiji?"

The tick mark reappeared on Hiruzen's head and he growled "Will you stop calling me that! Kushina, he is as rude as you and Minato. He clearly must have relations to both of you I'm sure"

Naruto looked affronted "What, why would I do that" While Kushina just giggled softly in agreement.

The Sandaime Hokage grumbled under his breath "My former student Jiraiya will return sometime within a week, I sent word of Minato's death and your arrival. He will test you personally"

Looking surprised Naruto exclaimed "So I have to take on Jiraiya of the Sannin and the one who taught Minato?" After the Hokage's nod his trademark grin returned and he laughed "This will be fun, what will be the rules?"

The Hokage waved his hand dismissively "Hasn't been decided"

An Anbu shunshined into the room and bowed "Hokage-sama, the village has gathered and is awaiting your arrival" Standing the aging Hokage donned his hat before signalling the Anbu to leave "Shall we"

Walking on to the platform over the large gathered crowd, the Council was already gathered around a podium, Naruto stood next to Tsume and Kushina, after she waved him over while the Sandaime took to the podium itself.

"Citizens of Konohagakure" All talking ceased completely when their leader began to talk "Last night, a terrible event occurred. The Kyuubi attacked us and we lost our beloved Yondaime Hokage in the attack"

Murmuring, angry outbursts and many let their heads hang at the confirmation of their former leader's death broke out "As I'm sure many of you are aware by now, the beast was not killed, but sealed away at the cost of the Yondaime's life"

Now the talking got louder and the standing Hokage had to raise his hand for silence which was soon granted. "However there is only one method of sealing a beast as powerful as the Kyuubi. That is sealing it into a newborn baby"

More murmuring broke out and one brave civilian shouted at "THEN THE DEMON SHOULD DIE WHILE IT'S WEAKENED" Which resulted in a wave of approval throughout the crowd, before the Hokage could silence them a massive wave of killing intent was felt throughout the area for a few moments before it vanished. Everyone was looking around in fear.

Naruto was holding onto Kushina with his hand over her mouth, who looked to be screaming bloody murder and struggling frantically. Those who knew the temper and strength of the Kunoichi, could hardly believe Naruto was holding her still at all. Naruto whispered "Calm down, I've got a plan"

Once she stopped trying to launch herself at the civilians who dared speak against her daughter, Naruto stepped up and the Hokage let out a sigh. but didn't try to stop him. Partially because he wasn't even sure that he could even if he was in his prime. Naruto bellowed out "You wish to release the Kyuubi?"

Confused looks came from all over the crowd and Naruto decided to tell the same explanation as he did the night before with the council "If my daughter dies, then the Kyuubi will be released to finish what it started last night. She is the only thing in the way of the Kyuubi attacking you all. Why do you think Jinchuuriki are made, the Bijuu are immortal, they are formed by the natural energy of the world. If she died, the Kyuubi would reform over time and return to finish what it started"

Murmuring broke out again and after a few minutes another civilian shouted out "THEN THE DEMON SHOULD BE SENT FAR AWAY FROM HERE"

Another wave of approval, Naruto looked back to see his mother once again struggling, this time held by Chouza Akimichi and Shikaku's Kagemane. He smirked slightly before he responded "Send her away so that she could potentially die, then release the Kyuubi anyway! You are basically saying you want the Kyuubi to return and finish what it started? Or maybe someone from another village accepts her, trains her to hate this village, than she could use the Kyuubi's power to help destroy it?"

No one had any reply to that statement and angry mutters were heard all around before the Sandaime began talking again after glaring at Naruto for wording it the way it did, despite how effective it seemed "Naruto here is of the Uzumaki clan that were famous for their Fuinjutsu, heed his warnings"

One angry man then screamed out "THEN WE SHOULD MOLD THE DEMON TO BE THE VILLAGE'S SECRET WEAPON" Danzo got a small smirk on his face at the outburst, Naruto let out a loud groan and began hitting his head on the podium that the Hokage still stood upon, causing everyone to look at him oddly.

After quiet mutterings he finally responded "Tell me, do you know what a sealing scroll is?"

The man nodded gruffly "And if I were to seal a something, anything into that scroll does the scroll take on any of the properties of the item sealed within" Once he received the shake of the man's head "So how can you call my daughter a demon, when it's merely sealed into her. I should kill you for suggesting killing my only daughter! Also you should all be ashamed for dishonouring Yondaime-sama's abilities, by suggesting he failed to do the sealing correctly!"

Many in the crowd went from angry, to confused, to afraid and pale with many holding guilty expressions by the end of Naruto's speech, Naruto was happy to note many of them were involved in some of the harsher reactions when he was younger. The Sandaime let out an annoyed sigh before he stated

"To prevent any unpleasant situations from occurring in the future, the council and I have agreed upon the following laws pertaining to Naruko Uzumaki. Any new citizens that choose to join the village at a later date, as well as telling your children under the age of 2, about where the Kyuubi is held, will be dealt with harshly. Offically in the records it will be stated the Kyuubi was killed when your Yondaime Hokage used a self sacrificing Jutsu, this is what all new citizens and children will be taught, be warned, any child that knows the truth, will be interrogated and the ones responsible dealt with"

Many in the crowd paled especially many of the women and those that spoke out. A few looked quite angry at this turn in events "The second law is that the Uzumaki clan cannot be refused service at any store, what you charge is your right, but you cannot refuse service."

Naruto smiled sadistically at the first man that yelled for his daughter's head, he passed Naruko over to Kushina who blinked in confusion. The same angry man from before got back his rage and roared "What? Why should we be forced to sell our hard working goods to some dem-" He didn't get to finish as Naruto had appeared in front of him with a Rasengan charged, he slammed it into the gut tearing through it but cancelling it before the damage was too severe to heal.

Naruto looked around at the crowd with a cold expression "The next person who calls my daughter a demon within my earshot, and I warn you, I have very good hearing. Will end up in hospital just like him, repeat offenders won't like the result. I just explained MY DAUGHTER is NOT the Kyuubi, if you insist on calling her that in my presence, I'll show you just how demonic someone can be. I am a Shinobi after all"

Then he smiled in a very sadistic way with a hint of Killing Intent before he returned to his spot next to Kushina, she was looking at him wide eyed. He thanked her with a kiss on her cheek that caused the mother to blush and he took back Naruko.

A purple haired 12 year old got an equally sadistic grin on her face, as she gazed at the writhing man on the ground, trying to hold his damaged guts in. Medics were trying to help in some way, before an Anbu shunshinned him to the hospital, some doctors following suit. Every person near the purple haired girl, backed away after recognizing who she was, all except for one girl with long black hair and red eyes with spirals.

Naruko had awoken when she was taken back by Naruto and she looked around at all the people curiously, before she focused on the face she remembers most and blinked. Naruto now noticed she was awake and narrowed his eyes "Don't you dare" Suddenly remembering that she didn't fill her nappy an hour ago.

Tsume who had heard this began to chuckle and he sent her a playful glare. Turning back to the infant he was now holding away from his body, while having a staring contest with her. Hiruzen who was about to state the next statement, turned to turned to see what had the usually aggressive Tsume chuckling and began too as well.

Naruto seemed destined to lose the staring contest as a familiar scent entered his nose and he cried out loudly "NOOOO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME NARUKO? AND IN PUBLIC TOO" With a resigned sigh he pulled out a scroll that with a small amount of chakra brought out a table with a few diapers and wipes and he got to work ignoring those watching him.

Many in the crowd were looking on in shock at the scene playing out in front of them. Most of them wives that were glaring at their husbands, as they always refused to change the diapers and yet the so called demon's father was doing it for his daughter.

Once he had finished putting on a new diaper, Naurto pulled out a second scroll that brought out a bottle of baby formula, he put Naruko back into her harness. Then Naruto glared at the full diaper and got another sadistic grin on his face, he tossed it hard up into the air and began a set of hand signs ending in Tiger.

"Fire release: Raging Phoenix" A massive ball three times the size of an average great fireball came out of the flame from Naruto's mouth. The ball then burst open and a massive fiery bird shot up until it hit the diaper and then exploded into a massive fiery inferno 100 metres above the crowd. Many Uchiha and Hyuga were watching the attack in surprise, one for the amount of chakra and two how powerful the attack was. The young man didn't even look winded from the attack either.

He then proceeded to seal the table away and was about to feed Naruko "We win again huh Naruko" Naruto stated happily seemingly oblivious to the crowds gawking at him. He then decided to look around and looked at everyone's faces, scratched the back of his head with his free hand with his trademark grin on his face "Hehe, might have overdone that huh"

Even the Sandaime looked on in surprise considering the size and shape manipulation requires very good elemental manipulation, for someone so young to do it was very impressive. What happened next even caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise, Kushina walked up and took Naruko, confusion was on everyone's faces before she pulled out a breast and began feeding Naruko. "What, she is technically family, I have the means to do so. So what are you all staring at?"

"Uh, yes well, anyway. Maybe just a bit overkill Naruto. Anyway, now for the final piece of news" The crowd was still staring at the strange Uzumaki group, wondering just how they could be so strange, yet act so normal at the same time. "The council has agreed, now we have three living members of the Uzumaki clan in our village, to make them a member of said council. With Naruto as head of the clan"

There were surprisingly no angry outbursts this time, as many were scared of the fact Naruto just did such a powerful attack on a diaper. Just what would he do to them? Even the bravest shinobi that were thinking of trying their luck at getting the girl, or disputing his right to join the council, were squashed when they saw the attack.

"Now for the final important bit of news, to prove Naruto is worthy of the rank of Elite Jounin and head of his new clan. I have asked my former student Jiraiya to personally test him in public within the week. Once he arrives a notice will be sent out to any who wish to witness the battle. For now I hope you'll all make the new Uzumakis and the new clan feel at home in our village."

Then he stepped off the podium "Naruto could you come to my office" With a nod he followed after the Hokage with Kushina following, Naruko still suckling her breast. He picked up Shikaku mutter "Troublesome, he did that attack without really trying, just how powerful are you Uzumaki?"

Once in the Hokage's office he sat down and Naruko had decided she had enough, so Naruto could finally look at Kushina again. The baby decided to look around everywhere. "Was it really necessary to use that attack Naruto"

Naruto looked the Hokage in the eye and stated as seriously as he could "You have had children jiji. What do you think? Yes, it was"

The old man let out a loud laugh at the answer before he stated "Well I can't blame you I think the same way about Paperwork. Anyway I think you should be fine with the villagers, with the display of power you have frightened off many, who would harm Naruko. Plus you have convinced many women she is not the demon, with how gentle you were changing her diaper. That will go far in convincing their husbands as well. With Kushina doing what she did in public, we shouldn't have to worry about allowing her a few months with Naruko"

Naruto chuckled and asked "Well glad it turned out alright, by the way have you got a list of people that could look after Naruko in the future?" Kushina looked at him sharply and he stated calmly "You have to remember, the village thinks this is my daughter, not yours. Which means you can only have a few months off to recover. You will be required on missions, just as I will eventually. Thus Naruko will need people to stay with her, in case we are both needed away at the same time." Kushina seemed to understand this and nodded, before turning to the Sandaime.

With a sigh the old man nodded "There are a few, but unfortunately there are too few who could look at Naruko at least neutrally so soon after the attack." Passing over a list to Naruto "These are their bios and brief backgrounds" Naruto took the file and began flicking through them.

"Hmm an Aburame, because of the bugs I assume?" Hiruzen nodded before he placed that one on the desk. "Rin Inuzuka, makes sense with their similar abilities to us, could help Naruko out as she grows in maintaining control when she uses its youki. Although I'm sure myself and Kushina here can do so"

Another nod before Hiruzen added "Also Tsume has given birth to a son recently so Naruko would have someone to play with, Rin also happens to be a former student of Minato's. She came in this morning asking for basically a suicide mission, I think she's devastated by the loss of her father and mentor in Minato's deaths last night. From what she said Kakashi won't talk to her either"

"Hmm, she was always far too kind for an Inuzuka. However, she knows me and I know her well, she would be perfect for looking after Naruko"

Naruto blinked, Kiba? Then a memory that Kakashi told him popped up, Rin as in the teammate that transplanted Kakashi's sharingan eye? Dismissing the thoughts he went to the next one and his eyes widened "Kurenai Yuhi, Chunin with impressive ability in Genjutsu. Orphan with no family in the village, has a tendency to help out those in need, regardless of the consequences."

"She has recently taken it upon herself to help out another in that list who was abandoned when my traitorious student deserted the village" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, Orochimaru's student did that mean who he thought it meant. Looking at the next name his eyes nearly popped out of his head, as the memory of his chunin exam popped into his mind.

That sadistic kunoichi Anko Mitarashi, he looked at his mother in shock, imagining the two working together. "He marked her with a curse seal before he fled, since you are an Uzumaki I was hoping at the very least you could take a look at it at some point. Hopefully, with your knowledge, plus any luck, we could see if it's possible to be removed. Both Jiraiya, Minato and I could only lower its effects on her" Naruto let out a sigh knowing he couldn't deny he wanted to figure out how to remove it. In a small part of his brain he blamed that curse mark for many problems in his own past. If he could remove it could fix many problems.

"Did Orochimaru leave any notes on the seal's design" Naruto asked, knowing it was unlikely, with the notes he had no doubt Ero-sennin could have removed it.

The aged Hokage shook his head sadly to confirm that fact "Unfortunately that was the problem that we faced, all that could be done is add another detailed seal to prevent its influencing effects"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought. Jiraiya had taught him quite a bit in seals during their three years away from the village. Apparently some Kumo nin had found one of Orochimaru's bases on a mission and had got some early notes on the design. Bee had told him in detail about it, since Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was still infected with it at the time, the still naive Naruto though he might be able to neutralize its effects when they would inevitability face off.

He went through the rest of the folder, a few Uchiha, a Hyuga. He quickly found that only shinobi were chosen and only those that are orphans or from a major clan. With a sigh he stated "I'll have to take a look at it myself to know for sure but I might be able to do something, is it possible to call Rin, Anko and Kurenai here Hokage-jiji."

"Interesting choices Naruto" Kushina commented, when he sent her a wink, she made the assumption they were trustworthy, knowing those she herself trusted she stated "I would like Mikoto to be included too jiji"

Naruto was unsure, but the glare he received kept him from announcing that fact. With a nod he flared some chakra and an Anbu appeared "Bring me Rin Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Mikoto Uchiha and Kurenai Yuhi" The Anbu bowed before shunshining to complete his task. "Is there any particular reason for such different woman Naruto?"

"Question Hokage-jiji, how do the villagers treat Anko since your student's desertion?" Not expecting the question he looked out sadly out the window

"She is treated much like a Jinchuuriki in many ways. The apartment building she stays at has been vandalized, hot water gets cut off often, few places serve her and many villagers and shinobi give her distrustful gazes or harsh comments wherever she goes."

Naruto briefly wondered if that was the case why she never tried to help him, he quickly dismissed the idea since that would have only further ostracized her from the villagers, thus losing any respect she had gained with the shinobi forces.

"Kurenai, helping others, seems to be one who would do what is necessary and see the whole picture. I do not believe she would harm Naruko as others would. Rin and Mikoto, Kushina trusts, it is only fair that she choose who to have look are her daughter"

A knock on the door stopped the conversation, a young purple haired girl entered and Naruto was shocked at how young she looked. Anko couldn't have been older than him when he met her in his world "Hey old man, what did you want? I was about to go get some dango so it better be some important mission, or I'm going to cas-"

Noticing Naruto she got a sadistic grin that he blinked curiously at "Oh my new favourite senpai! Say senpai, want to hang out today? I'll even let you buy me some dango, since I'm in such a good mood right now, what you say?"

Before he could answer Rin stormed into the office "About time you found me a miss-" She saw Naruto and froze, sure he looked alike from a distance but close up she couldn't help but see the resemblance to her dead sensei. Her eyes shifted to Kushina and she got tears in her eyes, Kushina passed Naruko to Naruto before going to the younger girl. They embraced and both cried for those that they lost.

Kurenai then came in red faced during the moment, effectively ending it, before anyone could speak, Kurenai hissed "Hokage-sama, that Anbu is a pervert. I want his name so I can- Anko? What are you doing here?"

Anko got a big grin on her face "Naruto-senpai is going to buy me some dango Kurenai"

Said girl turned a glare to him and he held his hands up "Hey now, we asked all three of you to be here"

That caught all three girls attention as Mikoto Shunshinned into the office, surprising those present, so he continued "As I'm an Elite Jounin now, once my probation is over I'm going to need someone to look after Naruko here when I get called on missions. After going through your files and talking to my cousin here, we decided you four will be the best for the job" He stated simply getting wide looks from Rin and Anko while a curious ones from Kurenai and Mikoto.

Anko responded first "M-me? If you've seen my file why would you want me near your daughter?" Naruto just grinned before he ruffled her hair causing her to pout, she hated when people did that to her.

"Why wouldn't I? For one you can relate to how my daughter will be treated by the villagers, despite what was stated at the announcement. Two you won't treat her in the same fashion as you know how it feels personally. Plus it gives you a place to go whenever it gets too much. Hell we got a spare bedroom if you want it"

Her eyes got big and she stuttered out "R-really?" He nodded and she gave him a genuine smile that instantly turned sadistic "If I take the job... will I get dango?"

He frowned at her "I'll think about it, don't go putting those habits on Naruko, she will love ramen, not dango" Anko looked completely insulted by that statement "Ramen! Ramen has nothing on dango, how can you suggest such a thing"

Narrowing his eyes at her he was about to retort when Kushina interrupted them "Naruto focus, you can do this later."

"Blasphemy, insulting ramen" He stated with a deep frown, Anko then noticed Naruko who was looking at her with big curious eyes "I will not allow you to taint such a pure innocent soul with such evil thoughts such as that senpai, you are a threat to-"

"OKAY, Naruto why were we chosen?" Kurenai stated interrupting their banter and causing Naruto to focus on the task at hand out. Scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly he stated "Well I think you'd be a good role model for my daughter, she'll need one in her life since I can get a little dramatic as you just saw." Kurenai nodded in understanding "Then I accept Naruto"

He then turned to Rin who was staring at him in shock "As for you Rin, both Minato and Kushina here spoke highly of you, I have no doubt you are capable of the task. He cherished his students greatly and I would be honoured if you would watch out for my daughter, as she grows to become a great Kunoichi one day"

"I-I don't understand, what could I offer" It was a statement not a question and he chuckled

"Well for one, you're from the Inuzuka clan. When the time comes to help Naruko learn how to control he rages of Kyuubi, your knowledge will be very useful. Not to mention, Kushina wants you to help"

Naruto had a kind smile on his face that turned to horror now he noticed Anko in front of him whispering to Naruko "Don't worry Naruko, I'll make sure you're safe from that evil logic your daddy has, yes I will"

Kushina's giggle caused everyone to look at her in confusion "I like her" She stated pointing at Anko, Naruto eyes went wide before he got back his control.

"NOOO stay back" Before he jumped back to the corner of the room eyeing Anko who still had that sadistic grin on her face. He saw Rin bow and she stated "If Kushina and sensei trusted you, I would be honoured to watch Naruko Naruto"

Naruto turned to Mikoto who shrugged "I can already guess that Kushina convinced you I'm trustworthy. You can count on me Naruto"

With a sigh after watching the interactions of the four people in his office Hiruzen stated "Alright, since that's done with, you all will be required for missions on occasion but we'll try to limit them until Naruto's probation is over so you can get to know him and Naruko. So Anko, will you be moving in with them?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he suddenly remembered he did indeed promise that and Anko's grin got wider before she chirped happily "Yep, plus senpai will take me out to dango to celebrate too" He narrowed his eyes at her

Naruto announced loudly, "Ramen on me, you are all welcome to come so we can try to get to know each other, my treat as a thank you for accepting my request. I'll look at expanding the property too, since there's plenty of land so you guys can stay over if you wish in a few years. I'll also play with the seal on the gate and see if I can somehow key you guys into it since it will be pointless if I go on a mission and you're trapped inside"


	4. AN

**AN: I know I've probably caused some haters for my last two attempts at the story but I have finally returned, with me I come with an annoying to many of you notice. The manga has been messing with my head, so I have once more gone back to the drawing board with this story and have rewritten it. So this story will replace those two. I know I lied last time when I said I would update quickly, but I honestly haven't had the time to sit down and write. **

**But long story short, chapter 1 of the remake of this story is now up under the name Chance to Change Final so hope you like it. I'm editing chapter 2 now and chapter 3 is in the works, so expect them soon…**


End file.
